


La vie en rose

by MagaliMoonlight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, ladrien
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagaliMoonlight/pseuds/MagaliMoonlight
Summary: "Él es para mi, yo soy para élPara toda la vidaÉl me lo ha dicho, lo ha jurado por la vida."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

La vie en rose

Capítulo 1

Había transcurrido un buen tiempo. Diez años para ser exactos, los cuales pasaron volando prácticamente para ella. Sin embargo, miles de cosas habían ocurrido en su vida luego de haber terminado la secundaria. Había obtenido un título en la carrera de pastelera profesional, se hallaba trabajando en un lugar muy reconocido de su amada París, lo que la llevó a independizarse a temprana edad y, a su vez, continuaba con sus estudios de diseño de indumentaria, lo cual consideraba su segunda pasión. Aún conservaba a sus amigos, los cuales si bien habían madurado conservaban su esencia y eran con los que había pasado momentos maravillosos. Sus padres continuaban con su negocio habitual, estaban muy orgullosos de los logros de su hija y todo marchaba bien. Todo esto, sumado a que tenía a su lado un hombre que la quería y la respetaba, alguien en quien podía confiar plenamente y la alentaba a perseguir sus sueños.

-¿Para cuándo la boda, Marinette? –aquella voz tan sonora la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Había quedado en verse con su mejor amiga en un café en su día libre, era un sábado tranquilo y soleado de primavera y debían ponerse al día luego de haber estado muy ocupadas durante varias semanas. Aun así, su relación se había incluso fortalecido con los años, ambas habían crecido juntas y aún seguían compartiendo momentos memorables.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó la chica de cabello azul, visiblemente alarmada por semejante pregunta. Luego, le dio un sorbo a su taza de té en un intento por calmarse.

-No te hagas la sorprendida, ¿cuánto hace que estás saliendo con Luka? ¿Cinco años? Yo creo que ya es tiempo, querida amiga –se quejó, para luego dar un mordisco al croissant que había pedido para merendar.

-Estás loca, Alya. No hemos hablado del tema aún. Es más, ni siquiera se me cruzó por la cabeza.

-Vamos, ya no son unos niños. Yo creo que hacen una pareja maravillosa. No recuerdo un día en el que los haya oído pelear, claramente son el uno para el otro.

La chica de ojos azules simplemente suspiró. No podía creer cómo jamás había atravesado por su mente ese pensamiento. Su amiga tenía razón, hacía muchos años ya de la primera cita que había tenido con él, a pesar de que aún era capaz de recordar el momento en que él le había propuesto ser novios. Sin embargo, no creía que fuera el momento aún. Además, estaba segura de que Luka pensaba de la misma manera. Las cosas estaban bien así. Luego de probar el macaroon que yacía sobre un pequeño plato sobre la mesita redonda de aquel acogedor sitio, volvió a mirar a la morena.

-Hablemos de otra cosa mejor, ¿qué te parece?

Luego de oír aquel pedido, Alya simplemente río y entendió que Marinette en verdad no quería seguir ahondando en el tema. Si bien no se rendiría, puesto que averiguar la verdad era parte de su vida, prefirió dejar la incógnita para más adelante. En esos años, ella se había dedicado a estudiar periodismo y actualmente su blog se había convertido en algo muy popular mientras, a su vez, trabajaba de reportera de exteriores para un canal de noticias muy prestigioso. También, hacía 3 años, contrajo matrimonio con quien fue su mejor amigo y su amor durante mucho tiempo: Nino. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

De esta manera, ambas chicas charlaron un buen rato en aquel ameno lugar, riendo y disfrutando del momento, tal como lo hacían cuando eran adolescentes. Si había algo que podía renovarles las energías y resetearles la vida era pasar esos agradables momentos juntas. Marinette veía en Alya la hermana que nunca había podido tener, mientras que la chica morena pensaba en ella como su confidente, la persona a la que podía contarle cualquier cosa sin miedo a ser juzgada. Si realmente existían amigas que resultaban ser almas gemelas, ellas definitivamente lo eran.

Al caer la noche, decidieron que lo mejor era marcharse por lo cual luego de un abrazo fuerte cada una emprendió su camino a su hogar. La morena fue hasta el estacionamiento en donde había dejado su coche, mientras la de ojos azules decidió tomar un taxi. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de viaje, le pagó al chofer y descendió. A paso tranquilo, avanzó hacia la entrada del edificio en donde residía, tomó sus llaves y abrió. Atravesó un pasillo angosto hasta llegar al ascensor, lo pidió y esperó con paciencia, mientras revisaba su celular para pasar el tiempo. En la pantalla podía ver el nombre de su novio, el cual le había dedicado una frase de amor tal y como lo hacía desde que habían comenzado a salir. Ell sonrió, le respondió con un corazón rojo y, al ver que las puertas frente a ella se abrían, ingresó. Marcó su piso, y rápidamente llegó a su departamento. Puso su mano sobre el picaporte, lo giró y al abrir, se encontró con aquella persona.

Frente a ella estaba Luka, leyendo unas partituras con una taza de café en la mano y su guitarra a un lado. Al verla, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de pie. Marinette caminó hacia él con una sonrisa y lo saludó con un suave beso sobre sus labios.

-Hola, mi amor –dijo él, con esa voz tranquila que lo caracterizaba, mientras dejaba la taza a un lado- ¿cómo fue tu día?

Luego de dejar su abrigo y su cartera a un lado, la chica procedió a contarle como le había ido en el trabajo, cosas de su encuentro con su mejor amiga y otros detalles. Por su parte, el chico se había convertido en el profesor de música del instituto Françoise Dupont y, durante los fines de semana, tocaba con su propia banda en un bar alternativo del sur de París. En su vida había sabido esperar, su devoción por Marinette era tal que prefirió no apresurar las cosas y dejar que ella aclarara su cabeza, pudiera dejar en el pasado sentimientos no correspondidos y entregarse a una bella historia de amor por completo. Y así fue. Eso lo hacía infinitamente feliz.

Mientras decidían qué iban a pedir para cenar y qué película verían esa noche, la chica se cambió de ropa en su habitación. Se colocó un pijama a lunares compuesto por un buzo de tela ligera junto con un short hecho del mismo material. Ató su cabello en una colita alta y se sentó junto con Luka, quien al instante la abrazó. De esta manera, entre risas y comentarios ingeniosos acerca de lo que veían, pasaron la noche hasta que el sueño se apoderó de sus cuerpos y mentes. Marinette se sintió realizada, al igual que su compañero. Sin embargo, no sabía muy bien por qué, un dejo de tristeza se apoderó por un segundo de sus pensamientos. No lo entendía aún, pero quizás algo en su vida no marchaba como ella había imaginado. Decidió no darle más importancia.

Al día siguiente, Marinette despertó al escuchar la quinta alarma que había programado. Ella siempre había sido una persona nocturna, la inspiración siempre llegaba tarde a su mente y las horas se le pasaban demasiado rápido. Mucho más cuando tenía que presentar algún trabajo práctico, como sucedió esta ocasión. Éste consistía en varios figurines inspirados en el movimiento grunge de los 90s junto con muestras de la tela que iba a utilizar para confeccionar las prendas y la moldería que iba a utilizar. Como pudo, abrió un ojo para poder mirar el reloj que yacía en la mesita de luz a su lado y, al verlo, su corazón se aceleró e hizo que se levantara como un resorte. Era realmente tarde, incluso su novio ya no estaba a su lado siendo que él es quien entra más tarde al trabajo. Se molestó un poco con él por no haberla despertado pero en seguida lo olvidó, puesto que tampoco tenía tiempo de lamentarse.

Corrió al baño a darse una ducha y lavarse los dientes a una velocidad frenética, para luego, mientras secaba su cabello, poner el agua para prepararse un té. Lo bebió junto con una tostada con mermelada y, luego de colocarse unos jeans azul oscuro, una blusa y un sweater liviano de color natural, estaba lista para colocarse unos zapatitos marrones de tacón bajo, tomar su cartera haciendo juego y salir corriendo a tomar el transporte público. Mientras viajaba, se colocó los auriculares y, mientras que ponía su canción favorita del momento, pensó en que era el primer día en mucho tiempo en que Luka no le había enviado un mensaje con algún poema de su autoría escrito en él. El hecho de que ni siquiera hubiera tenido el gesto de despertarla, sabiendo que eso podía afectar su reputación, en verdad la había descolocado también. Él no era así.

Por esta vez, decidió ser ella la que le enviara primero un mensaje, puesto que quizás le había ocurrido algo y eso la preocupaba. Luego de hacerlo, era el momento de descender del vehículo por lo que guardó su celular en su cartera y dio unos pasos hacia adelante, pasando a través de la gente que viajaba junto a ella. En el trayecto hacia su trabajo, pensó en qué excusa iba a utilizar esta vez para no hacer enojar a su jefa, ya que el hecho de llegar tarde era un asunto bastante común en la vida de la chica y algo por lo que le habían llamado la atención varias veces. Su jefa llamada Edith era una señora muy refinada, incluso bastante seria, pero a la vez era una persona de buen corazón, apasionada por su trabajo y realmente perfeccionista. Siempre le había hecho saber que si la había contratado era porque en verdad veía un talento en ella. Por esta razón, lo que menos quería Marinette era decepcionar aquella a quien la veía como un modelo a seguir. Al llegar, notó que Luka aún no le había respondido. Sin embargo, ya no pudo pensar en ello.

-Marinette, hasta que te dignaste a aparecer –le dijo, mirándola por encima de sus lentes. En ese momento, la chica sintió el verdadero terror.

-¡Perdón! En serio, no voy a mentirle, señora Edith. Me quedé dormida, tuve que terminar un trabajo práctico realmente difícil que tengo para entregar y-

-Suficiente. No necesito explicaciones. Solo ponte a trabajar.

En seguida ella comprendió y sintió un gran alivio. A pesar de todo, Marinette siempre había preferido ir con la verdad. También sabía que aquella mujer valoraba mucho eso de su parte. Mientras se colocaba su traje de chef, volvió a darle un vistazo a su teléfono. Al ver que no había nada allí, se resignó y decidió ya no darle más vueltas al asunto. Quizás su novio necesitaba su espacio y lo comprendía. Lo guardó en su bolsillo y se apresuró a llegar junto a sus compañeros, quienes la recibieron con una sonrisa. De esta manera, el día trascurrió casi sin contratiempos.

Al caer la noche, luego de un día de trabajo bastante agitado y agotador, se despidió de los demás y salió de la pastelería. Edith la dejó ir unos quince minutos antes puesto que sabía de la entrega desde hacía unos días y entendía que su empleada debía llegar a tiempo a la facultad. Ella podría parecer dura pero la comprendía como nadie, siempre le había dado el tiempo que necesitaba para estudiar, realmente le importaba que se sintiera cómoda. Marinette se dirigió hacia la parada de autobuses y tomó aquel que la dejaría en la puerta de la institución a la que pertenecía. Los nervios se apoderaron de su ser, estaba muy entusiasmada particularmente con este trabajo puesto que era uno de sus géneros musicales favoritos. Se inspiró en un artista muy especial para ella, quien había tenido mucha fama en su adolescencia y quien se había convertido en un buen amigo con los años: Jagged Stone. No podía fallarle.

Sacó su carpeta mientras charlaba con una compañera alegremente y comparaban sus diseños e ideas. Esperaban al profesor, un hombre muy excéntrico llamado Christian, que amaba todo lo innovador y buscaba que sus alumnos abrieran su mente y se llevaran de él sus vivencias en aquella carrera tan apasionante como cambiante a la vez. En el momento en que lo vieron cruzar la puerta, se produjo un silencio. Él los saludó y ellos respondieron de igual manera. Sin más preámbulos, el hombre se decidió a pasar por las mesas en las que se encontraban los chicos y mirar detenidamente cada uno de los proyectos para luego darles una devolución. Marinette, luego de observar lo elaborados que se veían los trabajos de sus compañeros en comparación al suyo, sintió un pequeño nudo en su garganta. Había puesto tanto esmero en lo que había presentado que sabía que si recibía una crítica demasiado dura, en verdad le dolería. En el momento en que el profesor se paró frente a ella, tragó saliva y esperó lo peor. Ya no había vuelta atrás. La mirada seria y analítica del hombre la puso aún más nerviosa. El silencio prolongado la preocupó todavía más.

-Dupain-Cheng –dijo él, luego de unos minutos. Marinette dio un respingo- quiero hablar con vos luego, quedate después de clases por favor.

Ella solo asintió y tragó saliva. A pesar de que entendía que quizás lo que había hecho podía no gustarle o estar poco pulido, no pensó que podía ser tan grave la situación. Jamás le habían llamado la atención de esa manera. Además, veía que a todos les había hecho un comentario sobre lo entregado, una crítica, una sugerencia, su aprobación. A todos menos a ella. Aún no comprendía bien por qué. Luego de esto, el profesor dio algunas indicaciones generales en los pocos minutos que le quedaban a la clase. En el momento en que terminó, mientras todos guardaban sus cosas y se retiraban del aula, Marinette volvió a sentir aquellos nervios que se habían apoderado de ella en un principio. A paso decidido, se dirigió hacia el escritorio del profesor, no podía hacer otra cosa que enfrentarlo.

-Profesor, usted quería hablar conmigo.

-Así es –respondió, para luego pararse frente a ella y mirarla- Tengo una propuesta para hacerte. Toma asiento.

Un poco sorprendida por lo repentino del asunto, decidió hacer lo que el profesor le pedía. Así, se sentó en un banquito que estaba frente a él.

-Debido a lo sumamente interesante de tu trabajo no podía pasarlo por alto. Es infinitamente superior al de tus compañeros, me dejaste totalmente atónito –prosiguió- Quería invitarte a participar de un congreso en Nueva York, del cual yo soy parte, con altas posibilidades de una pasantía de dos años allí mismo. ¿Qué te parece?

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Su expresión cambió completamente, se transformó en una de total sorpresa y se había quedado sin habla. Al observar esto, el profesor rió suavemente.

-¿De verdad? No se qué decir, profesor –expresó, sin pensar. Su mente estaba en blanco.

-Por tu cara veo que te sorprendí, ¿esperabas que te dijera algo malo?

-Sí –se sinceró, algo avergonzada.

-Te pido disculpas, no fue la intención. Es que no podía decírtelo delante de tus compañeros, no quería que nadie se sintiera mal. Pero no te preocupes, no tenés que responderme ahora. Te doy hasta la próxima clase para que lo pienses y hables con tus seres queridos al respecto.

-Muchas gracias por tenerme en cuenta, le prometo tener una respuesta lo antes posible.

-Eso sí, pensalo bien. Es una gran oportunidad. Para motivarte todavía un poquito más te comunico que vamos a ir en un crucero muy lujoso del que no tenés que preocuparte por los gastos. Te llevaré como mi acompañante.

Ella sonrió, se sintió completamente aliviada de oír aquello. Su sueño parecía estar muy cerca de repente, la moda en verdad le apasionaba y vivir de ello siempre había estado número uno en la lista de sus metas por cumplir. Tomó sus cosas, se despidió del profesor y cruzó la puerta. Mientras trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasarle, sintió una enorme necesidad de llamar a su madre para contarle la noticia. Aunque temía que ella no estuviera de acuerdo en que viajara hacia otro continente y se instalara por tanto tiempo, quería saber su opinión al respecto. Necesitaba compartirlo. De esta manera, tomó su teléfono y marcó.

-Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo estás?

-Hija, hacía tanto tiempo que no me llamabas –se oyó del otro lado, aunque era un pequeño reclamo en verdad ella solo bromeaba.

-Perdón, estoy a mil, los extraño mucho. ¿Puedo ir a visitarlos mañana? Además, tengo algo que contarles.

-Claro que sí, Marinette. No es necesario que preguntes, siempre tengo ganas de verte. Tu padre se pondrá muy contento –expresó, para luego hacer una breve pausa- ¿Pasó algo malo?

-No, al contrario. Es una noticia muy buena pero prefiero decírtelo en persona. Nos vemos mañana, mamá. Te quiero.

-Y yo a vos, Marinette querida. Hasta mañana.

Luego de colgar, llegó a tiempo para tomar el último autobús hacia su hogar. A pesar de la alegría que le generaba aquello que estaba ocurriendo, aún su mente divagaba en el hecho de que Luka no se hubiese comunicado con ella en todo el día. Sin embargo, ya tendría tiempo de hablarlo cuando llegara. Estaba agotada, todo el cansancio se le vino encima al momento en que tomó asiento dentro del transporte. Lo único que esperaba era llegar rápidamente a casa. Para su suerte, el tiempo pasó rápidamente y se encontró caminando por el pasillo de su edificio hacia su puerta. Al cruzarla pudo ver por fin a su pareja, quien se encontraba ordenando unas partituras en de la mesa de la cocina. Él, quien parecía totalmente despreocupado, sonrió levemente y la saludó en la lejanía. Esto hizo que Marinette se molestara, Luka actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Te pasó algo? Ni siquiera te dignaste a leer el mensaje que te mandé en la mañana. Me tenías bastante preocupada.

-Disculpame, amor. Ni siquiera miré el teléfono hoy –respondió, un poco sorprendido por el tono en el que se había dirigido hacia él la chica de cabello azul. Estaba visiblemente molesta y eso no era normal.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando llegaste a casa? –insistió ella, quería comprender pero simplemente no podía.

En seguida, él lo entendió. No fue su intención pero reconoció haber estado mal. Por ello, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella. La abrazó con suavidad y, aunque Marinette no lo correspondió al principio, luego de unos segundos se rindió y pasó sus brazos por la espalda del chico. Aquello se sintió reconfortante, por lo que dejó descansar su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

-Perdón, Marinette –susurró el chico, aún muy pegado a ella.

-No... perdoname vos a mí. Es que estoy muy acostumbrada a recibir tus bellos poemas. Me comporté como una nena caprichosa –se sinceró.

Sin poder evitarlo, Luka soltó una leve risa. Se separó un poco de ella solo para depositar un beso sobre su frente. Ella le sonrió, un poco avergonzada todavía.

-Sos linda hasta cuando te enojas.

Habiendo aclarado el malentendido, decidieron cenar e irse a la cama puesto que ambos habían tenido un día bastante agotador y lo que más querían era descansar. Antes de acostarse, la chica tuvo la idea de colocarse un pijama de satén rosado con bordes hechos de encaje del mismo color que había comprado la semana anterior, el cual no había tenido oportunidad de usar hasta el momento. Al haberse comportado de esa manera con su pareja, pensó que quizás lo mejor era darle una sorpresa, para así poder olvidar ese malentendido. Además, hacía varias semanas que no habían podido tener un momento especial para los dos, debido a haberse dedicado demasiado al trabajo y al estudio. Marinette sentía que todo eso los estaba alejando y que debía hacer algo. De esta manera, se dirigió hacia él y se echó a su lado. Él la rodeó con un brazo sobre su hombro, mientras la chica apoyó una mano sobre el pecho de Luka. Después, lo miró dulcemente y depositó un beso sobre sus labios.

Acto seguido, se incorporó de manera leve e hizo que aquel beso se tornara un poco más intenso. Luka la correspondió, dirigiendo sus manos hacia la cintura de la chica, presionando la tela que cubría su tibia piel, logrando que la distancia entre sus cuerpos fuese nula. Eso provocó un espasmo en ella, lo que hizo que ahogara un suspiro en la boca de su compañero. Sin embargo, en el instante en que Marinette quiso colocarse encima de él, el chico de ojos celestes la detuvo. Aunque fue sutil, esto la descolocó completamente.

-¿Podríamos dejarlo para otro momento? –dijo él, con calma, aún sosteniéndola por la cintura.

Ella se limitó a asentir, algo confundida. Rompióel abrazo y giró sobre el colchón hasta quedar de espaldas a Luka. Marinette lorespetaba pero eso no hacía que el rechazo fuese menos doloroso. Por mucho quequisiera justificarlo, no podía decir que era la primera vez que sucedía algocomo eso. Quizás las cosas no estaban del todo bien entre los dos como ella creía. Cayó en cuenta que la rutina se había apoderado de la pareja y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. No había peleas pero tampoco la pasión del principio, y eso era notorio. Sumado a esto, el hecho de que él permaneciese al otro lado de la cama sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, la hacía sentir muy lejos de aquel amor que en algún momento la había hecho tan feliz.

:::

Al atravesar la puerta de entrada, oyó el sonido característico de la campanilla que colgaba sobre el marco, el cual le trajo muchos recuerdos de una infancia feliz. Al ver a sus padres, sintió una gran alegría y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ellos se apresuraron a dejar de amasar y hornear para correr a abrazar a su adorada hija. Después del reencuentro, estaba lista para transmitirles la noticia.

-¿Qué era lo que tenías para decirnos, Marinette? –preguntó su padre, Tom, mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella y su madre, Sabine.

-Es algo que me tiene muy emocionada. Mi profesor de diseño me pidió que lo acompañe a un congreso en Nueva York.

-¡Maravilloso, hija! Me alegro mucho por vos –respondió su progenitora, visiblemente contenta por la noticia- ¿Cuánto durará? ¿Una semana, quizás dos?

-También hay otra cosa –dijo, con algo de temor- Me ofreció una pasantía de dos años allí mismo.

El silencio se hizo presente en el ambiente. Definitivamente era algo que ellos no esperaban escuchar. Ambos se miraron y por un segundo meditaron qué iban a responder. En ese momento, la chica sintió algo de temor, puesto que en el fondo esperaba que sus padres no estuvieran del todo de acuerdo con aquello que estaba a punto de hacer. Nunca antes había viajado fuera de su continente, era lejano, estaría sola. En el instante en que pensó que ellos la desaprobarían sin remedio, su padre tomó la palabra.

-Marinette –comenzó, luego dio un breve suspiro- No puedo prohibirte nada, ya sos una mujer adulta y podes tomar tus propias decisiones. ¿Estoy contento sabiendo que voy a estar alejado de mi hija por tanto tiempo? No. ¿Estoy tranquilo pensando en que si te sucede algo vas a estar a miles de kilómetros de mí? Tampoco. Sin embargo, si eso te hace feliz, tenés todo mi apoyo.

Al oír aquello, una gran alegría se apoderó de ella. Luego, miró a su madre. Esperaba que ella también comentara algo al respecto. Quería estar bien con ambos.

-Así es. Estoy muy contenta por vos, hija. Opino de la misma manera que tu padre pero me alegra mucho que puedas cumplir tus sueños.

-¡Gracias, los amo! –expresó ella, para luego estrechar a ambos en un tierno abrazo.

De esta manera, pasó la tarde charlando y poniéndose al día con sus padres. El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido, así como sucede cuando todo marcha bien. Teniendo la aprobación de ellos, solamente restaba preparar todo. Lo cual no era decir poco. Decidió contactarse con sus amigos para poder contarles la gran noticia. Tenía apenas algunas semanas para organizar sus cosas, pedir permiso en el trabajo y prepararse. Era demasiado en qué pensar. Pronto, notó que algo se le estaba pasando por alto. Debería comunicárselo a Luka. Las cosas no andaban del todo bien entre los dos últimamente, sin embargo, se sintió muy culpable por no haber pensado en él antes que en nadie. Más tarde, cuando regresara su hogar, tendría tiempo de comunicárselo.

:::

-Luka –lo llamó, mientras juntaba las cosas que yacían sobre la mesa y se las alcanzaba a él, quien se encontraba lavando los platos- tengo algo que contarte.

Al terminar de colocar el último vaso dentro de la alacena, él cerró la pequeña puerta y volteó a ver a la chica mientras secaba sus manos con una pequeña toalla. Cuando tuvo su atención, ella decidió continuar.

-Me surgió una gran oportunidad y realmente quiero aprovecharla –continuó, para luego apoyarse sobre la mesa justo frente a su novio- Es una pasantía en Nueva York, al ver mi trabajo el profesor decidió ofrecerme un puesto.

-Qué bueno, mi vida. ¿Cuánto tenemos para armar las valijas? Me tenés que dar un tiempo para organizarme y-

-Amor –lo interrumpió- Es algo que necesito hacer sola.

Oír aquello, hizo que el chico de ojos celestes se detuviera en seco. La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan confundido. Aún no llegaba a procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sintió como su garganta se cerraba.

-¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? –preguntó, no muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta a esa altura.

-Dos años... lo siento, Luka.

Escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de su amada hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Se sintió verdaderamente mal, no podía entender como eso estaba sucediendo. Para Luka, ella ni siquiera parecía inmutarse. La manera en la que se lo transmitió fue tan casual para él que pensó que Marinette quizás estaba buscando una excusa para terminar con la relación. De pronto, la ira invadió su ser, la frustración fue tal que presionaba fuertemente en su pecho hasta casi ahogarlo. Sin mediar más palabras, solo dedicándole una mirada cargada de decepción, se dirigió hacia su habitación a paso rápido. Ella, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, lo siguió.

-Decime algo, por favor –le pidió, aún muy sorprendida de ver al chico en ese estado.

-¿Qué querés que te diga? Al parecer ya lo decidiste –sentenció, mientras tomaba un bolso de color negro y comenzaba a guardar algunas de sus camisas. Esto desconcertó totalmente a Marinette.

-Luka, no quiero que te pongas así.

-¡Entonces no te vayas! –le gritó, ido, volviendo su mirada hacia ella. Esto hizo que la muchacha diese un respingo. Luka se sintió culpable por ello, jamás le había levantado la voz y lo último que quería era que Marinette sintiera miedo. Suspiró y decidió utilizar un tono más calmado- No te vayas... no me hagas esto...

-Tengo que hacerlo. Lo último que quiero es lastimarte pero tenés que entender que esta es mi vida. Tengo derecho a decidir por mí.

Él tragó saliva. Bajó la mirada y se detuvo por un segundo. Luego, continuó con lo que estaba haciendo hasta terminar de guardar sus cosas como pudo, puesto que su mente estaba hecha un lío. Aunque ella tenía los ojos llorosos y su cuerpo temblaba, no supo bien por qué, pero no quiso detenerlo. Se limitó a observarlo en silencio, mientras un nudo se hacía presente en su garganta.

-Adiós, Marinette.

De esta forma, llegó hasta la puerta y se marchó sin más. Por su parte, la chica se desplomó en la entrada de su habitación y se echó a llorar sin remedio. Jamás hubiera querido que las cosas terminaran así, pero bien sabía que tampoco podía exigirle a Luka que la esperase durante tanto tiempo. Tampoco deseaba que él abandonara toda su vida en París para seguirla en algo que conllevaba cierto riesgo. Simplemente, no podía ser tan egoísta. Haber lastimado a la persona que la amaba le dolía hasta el alma, mas era algo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Sin embargo, haberlo visto tan perturbado en verdad la hería, el hecho de que una relación tan larga, tan bella y sana terminara de una manera trágica era doloroso. Pero, por más que aún no quisiera aceptarlo del todo, era consciente de que el amor se había agotado entre los dos. Después de secar sus lágrimas con sus manos, como pudo se tranquilizó, respiró hondo y decidió llamar a su profesor. Estaba decidida.

:::

El gran día llegó. Por increíble que fuera, eso que tanto había querido estaba a punto de hacerse realidad. Luego de idas y vueltas, armar y desarmar el equipaje muchas veces, crear, diseñar, dibujar y volver a empezar, el momento de tomar las riendas del asunto era ese. Aunque tuviera algo de miedo a lo desconocido, la felicidad era mucho mayor. Ya estando en el puerto, se encontró con sus padres, su abuela y sus amigos de toda la vida, algunos de los cuales hacía años que no los veía. Su confidente, Alya, Nino, Rosita, Juleka, Mylene, Alix, Max, Kim y Nathanel. Aún así, lo que más la sorprendió fue el momento en el que vio a Sabrina sostener su tablet, en la que podía verse a Chloé del otro lado, con la actitud de siempre pero allí presente junto a todos observándolos a la distancia. Ella había estado viviendo en el exterior, pero aun así no quiso perderse el encuentro con sus compañeros para despedir a Marinette. Todo aquello la hizo muy feliz, estar rodeada de la gente a la que amaba la emocionaba y le hacía saber que no se encontraba sola.

En el instante en que pudo decir hasta luego a todos los presentes y comenzar a realizar el check in, una voz la detuvo. Alguien la llamaba. Al voltear a ver de quien se trataba, tuvo una mezcla de sensaciones. Era Luka, quien corrió hasta alcanzarla. Tenía algo en su mano.

-Marinette, no podía dejarte ir así –expresó, tratando de recuperar un poco el aire. Estaba feliz por haber podido alcanzarla a tiempo.

-¿Qué haces acá, Luka? –preguntó, algo desconcertada. Desde que se había marchado de su departamento no había sabido más nada de él.

-Tengo algo que decirte... no sé si es el momento, pero este tiempo que estuvimos separados me di cuenta que todavía te amo. Me comporté muy mal, fui muy egoísta, realmente lo siento. Sos mi chica extraordinaria. Aún sos la música que suena en mi cabeza desde que nos conocimos...

Acto seguido, el chico se arrodilló frente a ella. El silencio reinó en el lugar. Los seres queridos de Marinette, quienes estaban presenciándolo todo, quedaron atónitos. Ella quedó completamente inmóvil. En el instante en el que Luka abrió aquello que tenía en su mano, una cajita que contenía un hermoso anillo plateado con una piedra incrustada color turquesa, todos emitieron un sonido de asombro.

-Marinette, ¿te querés casar conmigo?

Ella no podía creerlo. Se encontraba con sus valijas en la mano, ya lista para emprender un nuevo viaje con la cabeza en las nubes y en el futuro, pero recibir la propuesta de Luka en ese preciso momento la había dejado totalmente desconcertada. No supo qué hacer, su respiración se agitó y su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente. Estaba agobiada.

-Luka yo... lo siento, en serio, perdoname –dijo, con voz temblorosa, mientras avanzaba de manera lenta alejándose de él cada vez más- No puedo casarme con vos... en verdad no puedo.

Luego, sin mirar atrás se echó a correr, dejando a quien alguna vez había amado solo, terminando definitivamente con ese vínculo. Quizás por cobardía, pero no tenía intenciones de verlo en ese momento. Sabía que lloraría y que eso le haría titubear acerca de la decisión que había tomado, lo que no era bueno para ninguno de los dos. Rápidamente, llegó a la rampa que la llevaría dentro del crucero, en donde su profesor la esperaría. Al terminar de realizar la entrega de la documentación y el control de su equipaje, estuvo lista para abordar. Atravesó la entrada y, entre la gente, logró divisar a aquel hombre. No fue muy difícil encontrarlo, puesto que se había ataviado de un traje Armani de color mostaza, junto con una camisa a rayas blanca y celeste. Los zapatos de color tostado y sus lentes de marco dorado, que completaban pulcramente el look.

-Buenos días, señorita Dupain-Cheng –la saludó, alegremente. Sin embargo, percató algo de preocupación en su mirada- No tengas miedo, hoy el mar está súper tranquilo. Espero que continúe así todo el viaje, ya te vas a acostumbrar.

-Buenos días, profesor. ¿Cómo está?

Aunque no era precisamente el viaje lo que tenía de esa manera a Marinette, no quiso hablar de ello con nadie y agradeció no tener que hacerlo, ya que tampoco tenía la confianza suficiente con él. Lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era descansar, blanquear su mente y esperar a que el tiempo lograra acomodar las cosas. Aquel hombre la acompañó hasta su camarote, el cual se encontraba al lado del suyo y, después de darle algunas indicaciones, decidió dejarla sola para que pudiera adecuarse al lugar. Era un sitio acogedor, estaba dotado de dos pequeñas ventanas redondas que dejaban ver la inmensidad del mar a través de ellas y, en el centro, una cama grande adornada de sábanas blancas. Procedió a colocar las valijas sobre ella y las abrió para poder poner su ropa dentro del closet que estaba encastrado en la pared de aquella habitación.

Al terminar, tomó el bolso de mano que había traído y de él sacó su celular. Se echó sin cuidado boca abajo sobre la cama y se dispuso a mirarlo para pasar el rato. Al desbloquear la pantalla, pudo ver que su mejor amiga le había enviado docenas de mensajes. Bien sabía que ella no descansaría hasta que le contase la historia completa, pero aún no se sentía del todo bien como para hablar de ello. Decidió simplemente responder con un emoji de tristeza, junto con un texto que decía "amiga, más tarde hablamos sobre esto. Necesito descansar. Te quiero muchísimo". Seguidamente, se volteó hasta quedar de espaldas, se colocó los auriculares y decidió escuchar algo de música tranquila. Tal vez las canciones de Clara Ruiseñor le traerían la paz que necesitaba en esos momentos. El movimiento leve del mar, sumado a aquella suave melodía, hicieron que en seguida cayera en un profundo sueño. Así, el barco zarpó y el emocionante viaje comenzó.

:::

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando Marinette al fin despertó. Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, para luego tomar el teléfono en sus manos para poder ver la hora. Había dormido demasiado, por lo que decidió que era buen momento para salir de la cama y recorrer el enorme crucero en el que se encontraba. Se dirigió hacia el baño del camarote y abrió la ducha. Se quitó la ropa que traía puesta y se colocó bajo las incipientes gotas de agua tibia, las cuales empaparon su largo cabello azul cobalto y resbalaron por su blanca piel. Cerró sus ojos y se entregó a la relajante sensación. Al terminar de asearse, cerró la llave y tomó la toalla que yacía a su lado. Trató de no pensar en nada más, solo deseaba disfrutar de su estadía allí.

Luego de secar su cabello y peinarlo con un cepillo, lavó sus dientes y se colocó un perfume de dulce e intensa fragancia. Se colocó una base de maquillaje translúcida, corrector y polvo fijador, para luego utilizar una máscara de pestañas de un color negro intenso, rubor y un labial aterciopelado en tono nude. De esta forma, estaba lista para elegir qué ropa se pondría para pasar esa noche tan cálida de primavera. Eligió un vestido recto de gasa corto floreado sobre un fondo bordeaux, de mangas largas y abultadas en los puños. Para completarlo, decidió usar unas sandalias clásicas oscuras de tacón fino y una pequeña cartera de cuero. Ya estando lista, tomó las llaves del camarote y salió. En el largo pasillo en el que se encontraba se cruzó con una empleada del lugar quien, al verla un poco perdida, le recomendó que fuera al bar que estaba en la cubierta, en el cual todas las noches se servían de todo tipo de cócteles. Emocionada, asintió y siguió aquellas indicaciones.

Al llegar, se encontró con su profesor, quien la llamó con su mano hacia la barra donde él estaba. Le preguntó que tal la estaba pasando, elogió su atuendo y la invitó a tomar una copa junto a él, para de esta forma poder charlar acerca del viaje y de lo que sucedería cuando embarcaran en Nueva York. De pronto, la amena conversación fue interrumpida en seco. La chica no pudo evitar centrar su atención en alguien que pasó por detrás del hombre con quien se encontraba. Alcanzó a ver una figura, un muchacho alto, de contextura delgada y andar despreocupado que la distrajo completamente. Llevaba puesto un traje de color azul marino junto con una camisa blanca debajo, la cual tenía algunos botones desprendidos. Lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus cabellos rubios levemente alborotados que se movían livianos a cada paso que daba. En el instante en que pudo apreciar sus ojos verdes vibrantes, cristalinos y sumamente expresivos, no tuvo duda alguna.

-¿Adrien?

Continuará.


	2. Capítulo 2

Al momento de escuchar que alguien había pronunciado su nombre, aunque en voz baja, volteó instintivamente. Allí vio a una chica de cabello azul, sentada frente a la barra de aquel bar. Rápidamente, comprendió de quien se trataba. En seguida, no pudo más que sonreír, su gran amiga de la adolescencia se encontraba frente a él. Le resultó una bella casualidad.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Marinette, sos vos? –dijo, mientras que se acercaba a ella.

Antes de que dijera nada, su profesor, quien estaba frente a Marinette pero de espaldas a Adrien, le hizo una seña y se alejó. Rápidamente lo comprendió y no quiso interrumpir el encuentro, lo cual ella agradeció en silencio. Cuando el chico llegó hacia donde ella estaba, la chica de ojos azules se puso de pie. Sin embargo, al querer dar un paso su tobillo se dobló y perdió el equilibrio inevitablemente. Por fortuna, el rubio alcanzó a sostenerla por la cintura, evitando así una dolorosa caída. Por su parte, Marinette se sintió avergonzada mientras pensaba "esto no puede estar pasándome otra vez". Creyó haber superado la torpeza de su adolescencia, mas al tenerlo en frente, toda esa ansiedad del pasado pareció volver otra vez. Realmente la había tomado por sorpresa, lo último que esperaba era volver a verlo en ese momento y en ese lugar. Sumado a esto, el hecho de sentir su mano sujetarla con firmeza, junto a la cercanía hizo que se ruborizara irremediablemente.

-Sí, soy yo –respondió, riendo de manera nerviosa e incorporándose con rapidez. Aquello hizo que el chico la soltara, ya que ella había recuperado su compostura por completo- Hacía años que no te veía, no supe nada más de vos.

-Estuve trabajando como modelo de varias marcas, lo cual me tuvo viajando casi todo el tiempo por las diferentes campañas y desfiles. Esta vez me tocó Nueva York. Es una grata casualidad haberte encontrado –le contó, mientras sonreía nuevamente. Luego, tomó asiento junto con ella- ¿Qué te trae por acá, Marinette?

-Mi profesor me invitó a un congreso de moda. Además me ofreció una pasantía de dos años allí mismo. En este tiempo estudié pastelería y me gradué, ahora decidí continuar con mi otra pasión, que es el diseño.

-Me alegra mucho saber eso. Siempre fuiste una gran artista, aún conservo ese sombrero de plumas sintéticas que confeccionaste para el desfile de mi padre. A pesar de los años, no pasa de moda.

-¿De verdad? –oír aquello le causó una agradable emoción- Escuché lo de tu padre... lo siento mucho, Adrien.

-Gracias. Aún no me acostumbro a su partida. Ya se va a cumplir un año, es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo.

La noticia de la muerte de Gabriel Agreste conmocionó a la comunidad y al mundo de la moda. En ese momento, Marinette se sintió culpable por no haber llamado a Adrien cuando lo vio por las noticias. No sabía por qué razón pero, al terminar el colegio, había decidido cortar todo lazo con él. Quizás era porque quería cambiar la página y dejar en el pasado a su primer amor para poder seguir hacia adelante, y la única manera era esa. Por más doloroso que hubiera sido, en su momento le pareció lo mejor. Así, la última vez que tuvo contacto con él fue en la ceremonia de graduación. Luego de eso, si se había enterado de algo acerca de la vida de Adrien fue por la tele o las revistas de moda. Al notar el incómodo silencio que empezaba a reinar entre los dos, el chico rubio decidió cambiar de tema. Lo último que quería era poner incómoda a Marinette, mucho menos en su primer encuentro después de tanto tiempo. Quería ponerse al día.

-¿Querés bailar? –le preguntó, sin pensárselo mucho, al ver varias parejas poniéndose de pie y disfrutando de la música.

La chica en seguida sintió como sus latidos se aceleraban rápidamente. Aquella sensación que creía haber olvidado se hacía presente otra vez. No pudo responder con palabras, se limitó a asentir y a tomar la mano que le ofrecía el hombre frente a ella. Al pararse otra vez, sintió sus piernas temblar levemente. Acto seguido, en el instante en que sintió la mano de Adrien en su cintura, un rosado intenso se apoderó de sus mejillas. Se encontró muy cerca de él, tanto que era capaz de apreciar que la diferencia de alturas era aún mayor que antes. Ambos habían crecido, pero, el chico frente a ella en verdad había cambiado mucho. Pronto, dejó que sus manos se posaran sobre los hombros de él, notando el cuerpo trabajado que poseía. Su rostro era mucho más maduro que el de la última vez que lo vio, sin embargo todavía conservaba esa expresión dulce y calmada que lo caracterizaba. No pudo evitar pensar en que se veía aún más hermoso en persona que por las fotos de las campañas de indumentaria, lo cual la hizo sentir rara. Todo le resultaba muy familiar, cosa con la que no sabía si estaba del todo cómoda.

-Me encanta tu perfume, Marinette –dijo el rubio, en voz baja debido a la cercanía. Esto hizo que la chica posara su atención en él, mirándolo por fin a los ojos.

-Gracias –respondió ella, titubeando un poco.

Sin poder evitarlo, se sintió una tonta, estaba actuando como una adolescente inexperta otra vez. Cayó en cuenta que todavía le costaba entablar una conversación normal con aquel chico y que estar cerca de él la ponía nerviosa. Un poco menos que antes, pero la ansiedad seguía allí. Él notó esa incomodidad por parte de la chica, en verdad siendo más joven no le había prestado demasiada atención a esto, pero aquello le causó nostalgia. Sin embargo, eso lo alarmó y quiso hacer algo al respecto, aunque no supo bien qué. Debido a la cercanía fue capaz de observar su rostro con mayor claridad, siempre supo que era linda pero los años le habían sentado todavía mejor. Su cabello suelto la hacía ver aún más atractiva, lo cual le recordó a un momento en el pasado que parecía algo difuso. A pesar de no haberle prestado tanta atención en su momento, la sensación de felicidad de aquel recuerdo se había hecho presente, lo cual lo hizo sonreír. De fondo, podía oírse una bella canción, la cual comenzaron a bailar.

-¿No vas a decir nada, Adrien? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? –bromeó ella, rompiendo el silencio entre los dos. Él rió.

Ojos que hacen bajar los nuestros  
Una sonrisa que se pierde en su boca  
He aquí el retrato sin retoques  
Del hombre a quien pertenezco

-Esta canción me hace acordar a vos, no sé bien por qué.

Luego de decir aquello, con una de sus manos acarició de manera muy sutil la espalda de la chica, lo cual le provocó un leve escalofrío. Marinette lo miró a los ojos otra vez, un poco sorprendida al escuchar eso. Toda su vida pensó que él jamás le había prestado atención, que nunca había pensado en ella más que como podría pensar en cualquiera de sus amigos. La canción que sonaba era la vie en rose de Edith Piaf, mas la versión era otra, una más moderna y suave. De esta forma, continuaron bailando en un lento vaivén, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, disfrutando de un íntimo momento tal como había sucedido en el pasado. Sin embargo, las circunstancias eran diferentes. Ya no eran unos niños.

Cuando él me toma en sus brazos  
Y me canta bajito  
Veo la vida en rosa

Ella pensó en el tiempo que había perdido por no haber podido establecer un vínculo sólido con él, debido al miedo que le tenía a ser rechazada. El hecho de que esos sentimientos siguieran allí, que esa llama hubiera vuelto a encenderse en su interior en el momento en que volvió a tener un contacto con él, le estaban diciendo algo. Por más que se hubiera alejado físicamente y hubiera tratado de enterrar esos sentimientos, en verdad lo único que había podido hacer fue mantenerlos dormidos. A esa distancia, podía oír la respiración del chico, era capaz de sentir el calor de su cuerpo debajo de sus dedos, los cuales lo rodeaban por el cuello.

Él me dice palabras de amor  
Me las dice cada día  
Y eso me hace sentir algo

Sin emitir un sonido, ella dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en el pecho de Adrien para luego cerrar sus ojos. Cerró aún más el abrazo, presionando con ambas manos el traje del rubio, acortando la distancia aún más entre ambos. "Igual que antes". Esto a él se le hizo muy tierno, por lo que no se quejó, simplemente continuó bailando al ritmo de la bella música.

Él hace entrar en mi corazón  
Una parte de felicidad  
Donde yo conozco la causa

El sonido de las olas calmadas, junto con el olor que desprendía la sal del mar, hacían el momento aún más especial. Ya habían logrado acostumbrarse al movimiento leve del barco, por lo que eso ya no era un problema. La leve brisa cálida alborotaba los cabellos azul cobalto de la chica, así como también su vestido a cada paso que daba al compás de la melodía. Sintió mucha paz.

Él es para mí, yo soy para el  
Para toda la vida  
Me lo ha dicho, lo juro por la vida

A lo lejos, el profesor observaba la escena. No conocía la historia entre ellos, sin embargo, entendía que ellos habían tenido algo muy especial. Bastaba mirarlos para comprender. Por esta razón, le pareció lo mejor terminar su copa y dejar a Marinette allí para que pudiera disfrutar del momento. Ella estaba en buenas manos.

Tan pronto lo vi  
Sentí mi corazón saltar  
emocionado

-Marinette, quisiera preguntarte algo –dijo, súbitamente- ¿Por qué te alejaste así de mí?

Aquella pregunta la descolocó completamente. A su vez, trajo muchos recuerdos a su mente. Nunca hubiera querido aceptarlo, pero existía una razón principal para su deseo de cortar todo lazo con él. Recordarlo todavía le dolía. Kagami. Hasta donde sabía, ellos habían empezado una relación cuando aún estaban en el colegio. A pesar de que ella fuese su amiga y estuviera contenta de que hubiese alcanzado la felicidad, no habría podido olvidarse de Adrien de la noche a la mañana. Además, bien sabía que un poco de responsabilidad tuvo y debió hacerse cargo de sus errores, puesto que se negó a confesar sus sentimientos hacia él. Fue tarde y decidió hacer lo correcto, dejar que estuvieran juntos sin molestar. Pensar en ello le oprimía el pecho. Aún le angustiaba.

Las noches de amor tienen que terminar  
Una gran felicidad toma su lugar  
Los problemas y penas se alejan  
Felicidad, felicidad por la cual  
se puede morir

-Adrien, yo...

De repente, el sonido de una alarma interrumpió a la de cabello azul. Ninguno de los dos había notado que la gente ya no se encontraba allí en la pista de baile junto con ellos. Vieron cómo todos corrían hacia adentro del barco y cómo el capitán hablaba por el parlante, aunque no se llegaba a oír con claridad. De pronto, un relámpago iluminó completamente el cielo de la oscura noche, seguido por la explosión de un trueno que cayó directamente hacia el mar frente a ellos. Marinette se aferró aún más a Adrien y gritó, debido a lo impresionante del ruido que aquello había provocado. Rápidamente, empezó a llover de manera copiosa sobre ambos. El océano se embraveció y la enorme embarcación en la que se encontraban comenzó a moverse violentamente. Ninguno de los dos supo qué hacer.

Al ver que las olas estaban llegando a un nivel tal que lograban traspasar los costados y comenzaban a inundar la cubierta en donde se encontraban, Adrien tomó a Marinette de la mano y la llevó hasta donde se encontraba la puerta que los llevaría al interior. No obstante, unos metros antes de llegar, el tacón de la chica se incrustó en una de las puntas de la madera que cubría el piso de manera tal, que era imposible desengancharlo. La desesperación se apoderó de ambos, a quienes se les dificultó aún más la tarea de quitar aquel zapato debido al movimiento sumamente brusco de la embarcación. Estaban mareados, confundidos y muy cerca del abismo. El ruido de la lluvia y de los truenos dificultaba aún más la tarea.

-¡Adrien, andate! Nos caeremos los dos si esto sigue así –gritó ella, aterrada pero queriendo que el rubio dejara de arriesgar su vida de esa manera. No podría perdonarse si algo le sucedía.

-¡No te pienso dejar! ¡Vamos a salir de esto, lo prometo!

De pronto, se produjo un gran choque. La tormenta había entorpecido completamente la visión para el capitán, quien no vio venir un navío más pequeño y sin luces que se les atravesó en el camino. El radar tampoco pudo detectarlo. El impacto fue tal que hizo que hizo que el zapato de la chica se rompiera, con un impulso tal que la arrojó hacia el mar abierto. Absolutamente desesperado, Adrien, quien había presenciado todo aquello, no pudo más que lanzarse hacia su rescate. Saltó de la cubierta y cayó sumergido el mar, el cual parecía encrespar más a cada segundo. Pudo alcanzar a Marinette con su mano, con la vista nublada debido al agua salada que se colaba en sus ojos. Fue desesperante, horrible, pensó que ambos morirían. No había manera de subir al crucero otra vez. Por un instante, cuando pareció haber un poco de calma en el océano, pudo ver que frente a él se alzó la ola más grande que hubiese visto jamás. Decidió encomendarse al destino, sujetando a la chica quien yacía casi inconsciente en sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas, preparado para el impacto. "No te dejaré, Marinette" pensó y luego el océano los golpeó.

:::

El sonido del estridente canto de un pájaro logro que volviera en sí. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeó y vio que ya era de día, no había ni rastros de una tormenta. Se incorporó con dificultad y en seguida sintió un agudo dolor en todos sus músculos. Sus oídos parecían llenos de agua, su ropa repleta de arena. ¿Arena? Sí, estaba en la orilla de una playa aparentemente desierta. Como pudo se puso de pie, tambaleándose en el intento, y comenzó a caminar. Miró sus manos, las cuales estaban repletas de rasguños y pudo observar que sus piernas estaban en el mismo estado. Le ardían. Su ropa estaba rasgada, ya no tenía zapatos. Tosió un poco y escupió algo de agua salada en el camino, mas tenía una gran preocupación que superaba todo lo demás. Debía encontrarlo, él le había salvado la vida. Sintió miedo.

A lo lejos, pudo divisar una figura. Apresuró el paso. En el suelo yacía Adrien, en estado de inconsciencia. Como pudo se arrodilló frente a él y lo tomó de los hombros. Lo sacudió con desespero, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que simplemente estuviera desmayado. Lo llamó, gritó su nombre y, luego de unos segundos de consternación, él se movió. Marinette simplemente lo soltó y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Sin más remedio, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, cuantiosas. En el momento en que él la miro, aún confundido, se echó sobre él y lo abrazó. Ya no pudo contener su llanto.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó él, aún sin recuperarse del todo. Algo perdido.

-Me salvaste, Adrien –susurró, con la voz temblorosa aún, sin poder parar de llorar- ¿Estás bien? Te arriesgaste por mí.

-Te dije que no te iba a dejar. Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Ella sonrió, ya más calmada mientras se recomponía de a poco. El rubio por su parte se incorporó y sacudió un poco su ropa. De pronto, emitió un quejido de dolor. Esto alarmó a Marinette. Cerca de sus costillas tenía un corte al parecer no demasiado profunda pero si sangrante. Por ello, la muchacha decidió quitarle la camisa sin mucho cuidado. Rompió la tela y con ella limpió un poco la herida. Luego, pasó un pedazo de ella alrededor del cuerpo del chico y lo ató para que no se siguiera contaminando y así evitar una infección. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sintió un poco avergonzada de haber actuado de esa forma tan brusca. De todas maneras, observó el torso de Adrien, el cual estaba muy definido. Cayó en cuenta que nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

-Gracias, Marinette –expresó él, sacándola de su estado ensimismado. Sintió pena por haberse quedado viéndolo así.

Seguidamente, ella lo ayudó a levantarse del todo. Ambos miraron a su alrededor, parecía una isla desierta en el medio de la nada, no tenían idea de dónde se encontraban. Los rodeaban algunas palmeras y, a varios metros, se veía mucha vegetación. Todas sus pertenencias habían quedado en el crucero. Ninguno sabía muy bien qué hacer.

-¿Cómo salimos de esto? –preguntó la chica de ojos azules.

-Seguro nos están buscando, nos vieron caer del barco. No creo que nos abandonen.

-¿Estás seguro de que nos vieron?

-Bueno... en realidad no...

Aquello hizo que Marinette se agarrase la cabeza, era en vano tratar de calmarse en una situación como esa. Los nervios la invadieron. No tenían nada con qué comunicarse, estaban en un lugar inhabitado. ¿Había agua potable? ¿Qué iban a comer? Tanta era su preocupación que sintió que iba a desfallecer. Sin embargo, la mano de Adrien sobre su cabeza logró que su ataque se apaciguara. Él la miró dulcemente, como siempre lo había hecho.

-Lo resolveremos. ¿No estaba tu profesor con vos? Él va a notar nuestra ausencia –comentó, para luego señalar el bosque que se alzaba frente a ellos- Vení, vamos a buscar a alguien. O por lo menos algo de agua y comida.

-Sí. No me dejes sola, por favor.

Adrien solo respondió con una mueca amable y, de esta manera, se encaminaron hacia allí. Se adentraron en el bosque con cuidado, pues no querían encontrarse con animales o insectos peligrosos, mucho menos estando solos. Atravesaron parte del bosque, caminaron entre las raíces y las ramas de aquellos árboles. Mientras observaban la vista que les ofrecía ese sitio tan exótico, con la intención de no perderse, Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette. Esto la tranquilizó visiblemente, en verdad agradecía que el chico estuviese presente. Continuaron por largo rato, sin éxito, hasta que les pareció ver algo a lo lejos. Se trataba de una pequeña cascada, la cual daba a un río de poco caudal, rodeado de piedras. Aquello fue un gran alivio, a pesar de que aún no habían podido encontrar a ninguna persona viviendo ahí.

Sin esperar más, la chica se apresuró a ir allí y beber un poco del agua cristalina que corría bajo la espesa estepa. Se sintió aliviada, no había caído en cuenta la sed que tenía hasta ese momento. Las esperanzas volvieron para los dos. Luego, Adrien hizo lo mismo, mientras observaba a su alrededor. Se percató que había muchos árboles con deliciosos frutos allí, los cuales les servirían de alimento más tarde. Se introdujo en el agua dulce para limpiar la sal del mar que le estaba causando escozor en su piel. La chica, quien lo miró en silencio, decidió hacer lo mismo. El fresco río apaciguaba todo el sol intenso que habían estado recibiendo de lleno desde que llegaron allí y calmaba el calor que los había estado agobiando. En verdad era un milagro que estuviesen vivos, mucho más que hubiesen encontrado un sitio así. Marinette se consideró sumamente agradecida de estar con él en una situación como esa. No sabía bien por qué, pero siempre se había sentido segura en presencia de aquel chico. Por alguna razón, él siempre le veía el lado positivo a las cosas y encontraba soluciones cuando parecía no haberlas.

Al ver que los cabellos azules se habían pegado al rostro de la chica, Adrien se cubrió la boca en una expresión simpática. El hecho de estar tan despeinada, lejos de hacerla ver mal, hacía que su imagen fuese muy tierna a sus ojos. Parecía una niña. Ella no entendía muy bien por qué él estaba sonriendo así, por lo que decidió preguntarle.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Qué tengo? –preguntó, visiblemente confundida, haciendo que él riese todavía más fuerte.

-Tenés un bichito –respondió, acercándose a ella aún sumergido en el agua.

-¡¿Dónde?! –gritó mientras, se sacudía en un intento de quitarse lo que sea que había visto el chico en su rostro.

Inesperadamente, él le lanzó agua con sus manos en la cara a modo de broma, lo cual desconcertó a la chica. Aquello le recordó a la vez que habían escapado junto a Kagami, lo cual le trajo una gran nostalgia.

-Ahí –contestó, entre risas, al ver como ella se calmaba al entender que solo se trataba de una broma.

Sin esperar mucho más, la chica sonrió con malicia y tomó venganza, haciéndole lo mismo al rubio frente a ella. Esto provocó una divertida guerra de agua, tal como si fueran pequeños disfrutando de un día de vacaciones de verano. Mientras continuaban con aquel juego, el chico decidió ir más allá y la tomó entre sus brazos para alzarla. Marinette gritó y luego rió al ser arrojada al agua sin mucho cuidado. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía así. Después de calmarse, tratando de recuperar el aire que habían perdido, ambos se miraron a los ojos. La chica no había notado lo pegados que estaban sus cuerpos. El agua fría había hecho que su vestido se pegase contra su piel y marcara sus pechos de manera inevitable, los cuales presionaban sobre el torso desnudo de Adrien. Al notarlo al fin, él también se sintió un poco apenado mas no deseaba romper el contacto. Sin embargo, el momento fue súbitamente interrumpido por un sonido que provenía del bosque. Se oyeron unos pasos sobre las hojas que yacían en el suelo, seguido de una sombra que pareció desaparecer al instante entre los árboles.

-Adrien... ¿viste eso?

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Como pudieron, salieron del agua y se dirigieron hacia la base de aquellos árboles que habían divisado al llegar. Tomaron sus frutos, castañas, nueces, fresas, así como también algunas ramas secas para poder encender el fuego –tal como lo habían visto en las películas- y emprendieron su camino hacia la playa por donde habían venido, algo preocupados por aquella silueta que no habían podido identificar anteriormente. Al llegar, pudieron tomar de las altas palmeras algunos cocos, los cuales les darían otra bebida y que también podrían usar como recipiente para poder buscar agua en el futuro. Marinette notó que hacían un buen equipo, que jamás había podido estar realmente a solas con él de esa forma, por lo que nunca antes hubiera imaginado lo compatibles que podían llegar a ser. Le recordaba a alguien con quien había perdido el contacto también, alguien a quien aún extrañaba mucho. Con él, había enfrentado toda clase de adversidades en su adolescencia. Con él, todo era más sencillo. De todas maneras, eso había quedado en el pasado y no le quedaba otra opción que aceptarlo.

Mientras su ropa se secaba, ambos se sentaron a la orilla del mar. Adrien trató de encender el fuego con unas piedras afiladas que había conseguido en el camino, sin mucho éxito. Lo intentó durante algunos minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta que la realidad no siempre es igual que la ficción. Se sintió un poco tonto debido a ello. Por su parte, la chica quien había estado observando la escena, logró divisar algo brillante enterrado en la arena. Al tomarlo, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un trozo de vidrio transparente. Así, se acercó hasta donde estaba el rubio y apuntó hacia las ramas, dejando que la luz del sol lo atravesara y su calor se volviera mucho más intenso. En cuestión de segundos, un fuego muy pequeño hizo su aparición. Ella lo sopló con suavidad y, velozmente, pudo encenderlo. Aquello sorprendió a sobremanera al muchacho.

-Sos maravillosa, Marinette. ¿Qué haría sin vos?

Ella simplemente sonrió, y se echó a su lado, abrazando sus rodillas y recibiendo el calor de aquella fogata. El atardecer había comenzado, mostrando sus colores, haciendo que el mar calmo pareciera tener un color anaranjado debido a su reflejo. Adrien estiró sus piernas y apoyó sus brazos por detrás de su cuerpo, relajándose y disfrutando de la hermosa vista. Aquello no parecía tan terrorífico como lo habían imaginado.

-Aún no me respondiste –espetó él, súbitamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. No supo muy bien qué responder, no estaba segura de que fuera un buen momento como para traer cosas del pasado a la luz. Igualmente tenía que responder, estaba en una encrucijada.

-Cosas de la vida. Decidí dedicarme a mi carrera y no tuve mucho tiempo para mis amigos. Lo siento, el tiempo realmente vuela. No puedo creer que tengamos 27 años ya.

Él estuvo de acuerdo con ello, mientras agarraba algunas de las frutas que habían juntado y le ofrecía las demás a Marinette. La chica las tomó y, luego de comer algunas, decidió preguntar algo que había estado en su mente desde que lo había vuelto a ver.

-¿Qué paso con vos y Kagami?

-No funcionó –contestó, luego de dar un suspiro- Salimos hasta que terminamos el colegio. Luego nos alejamos, tuvimos nuestras diferencias y no pudimos solucionarlas. De todas formas, terminamos bien... ¿Y vos con Luka? Nino me contó que estaban viviendo juntos.

Oírlo decir aquello, hizo que recordara lo que había sucedido el día de su partida. A su memoria regresó la última mirada que le había dedicado Luka y lo mucho que había lamentado romper su corazón. Estaba segura de su decisión, mas el hecho de terminar una relación de tantos años así la hería.

-Terminamos unas semanas antes de este viaje... no de la mejor manera.

-Lo siento mucho, Marinette.

-No, no te preocupes. Yo estoy bien. El amor se agotó, no había nada que se pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

Él cielo se estaba tiñendo de colores más oscuros, el sol casi se había ocultado del todo. Las chispas de la fogata y el ruido de las olas era lo único que rompía con el silencio apacible de la isla. Pronto, el rubio observó que Marinette tuvo un escalofrío. Su piel estaba erizada, por lo que notó en seguida que tenía frío. Sin pensarlo y debido a que no contaban con ninguna prenda ni manta para cubrirse, la abrazó y la atrajo hacia él, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a la chica. No obstante, lo agradeció. Estar en los brazos de Adrien era lo único que realmente necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Sabés, seguro te rías de mí por lo que te voy a contar –dijo él, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto de relajación- Cuando éramos chicos yo estaba enamorado de Ladybug. Ya sé, super cliché, todos los chicos estaban enamorados de ella en esa época.

Aquello la hizo dar un salto. No pudo creer lo que estaba oyendo. Adrien, el chico de sus sueños, había estado enamorado de su alter ego. De ella. Sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. La forma casual en la que él lo había expresado hacía que le costara aún más asimilarlo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó, tratando de ocultar su alteración detrás de una risa nerviosa- Que loco, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-Así como lo escuchás. Bueno, igualmente eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya quedó en el pasado.

Pronto, su mente se llenó de recuerdos. A decir verdad, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que salvo a París junto con su compañero. La imagen de Chat Noir se cruzó por su mente, por segunda vez en ese viaje fallido lo recordaba. Luego de la repentina desaparición de Hawk Moth, no había razón para seguir utilizando los miraculous. La ciudad estaba tranquila, ya no hubo villanos a quienes derrotar. A pesar de lo mucho que le dolió dejar atrás a Tikki, lo mejor fue abandonar aquella vida y dedicarse completamente a su persona. Los dos superhéroes estuvieron de acuerdo en su momento, a pesar de lo triste que fue la despedida.

La noche había caído completamente, el cielo estaba despejado y la brisa salina era cálida. Las ropas de ambos estaban secas, aun así ella no tenía intenciones de alejarse del chico. De pronto, sintió la mano de Adrien sobre su barbilla, lo que la hizo subir la mirada. Él la observó por un segundo, para luego acercarse lentamente hacia sus labios. Depositó un beso suave sobre ellos, lo cual hizo latir fuertemente el corazón de Marinette. Al comprender lo que había hecho, el chico se alejó. Actuó por impulso. Tuvo miedo de haber arruinado el momento.

-Perdoname.

Para su sorpresa, esa vez fue ella quien actuó. Volvió a unir sus labios, en un beso más apasionado. Lo abrazó por el cuello y se dejó llevar por su instinto. Estaba besando a Adrien, después de tantos años de no poder ni hablar estando cerca de él. Cerró sus ojos y sintió cómo él la tomaba por la cintura y la correspondía de igual manera. Inesperadamente, un escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando la mano del rubio descendió un poco, con la intención de tocarla de una manera menos inocente. No supo por qué, pero al instante esto hizo que lo alejara. Adrien estaba confundido.

-Adrien... no puedo –musitó, mirándolo a los ojos, con visible nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes, quizás me precipité un poco. Vamos a descansar, ¿te parece?

Al oírlo, la chica de ojos azules agradeció en silencio. Él siempre fue dulce, caballeroso y considerado, características que habían hecho que se enamorase al instante de conocerlo realmente. Esos sentimientos que pensó haber desterrado completamente solo estaban dormidos. Lo comprendía por fin. Recostado sobre la arena, la llamó con su mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Y así fue. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio y dejó que la rodeara con sus brazos otra vez. Podía escuchar sus latidos de manera clara, lo cual hizo que se relajase y se sintiera segura. Aun así, algo no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Esa confesión le parecía absolutamente irreal. El hecho de pensar en que durante todo ese tiempo Adrien hubiese estado enamorado de ella sin saberlo le carcomía por dentro. Además, ¿qué había sido aquel beso? ¿Un simple impulso? ¿Algo más? Necesitaba respuestas.

:::

Habían transcurrido catorce días después del accidente. Durante este tiempo, el lazo entre los dos se fortaleció. Aprendieron juntos a sobrevivir, por más difícil que pareciese en un principio. Lograron crear una pequeña red para pescar con trozos de hojas de palmeras, así como también un prototipo de una balsa pequeña, la cual se hundió en el primer intento. También habían podido construir un fuerte para resguardarse de la lluvia, el cual les costó pero les fue muy útil en las noches de tormenta. El hecho de estar juntos, solos y la ausencia de cualquier aparato tecnológico, había servido para que su conversación se volviese más fluida y se volviesen mucho más cercanos. Marinette ya no tenía esos ataques de ansiedad que la habían atormentado en el pasado en presencia de aquel chico, lo cual hizo que pudiese ser ella misma sin problemas. Esto cautivaba cada día más a Adrien, quien nunca pensó tener tantas cosas en común con ella. La chica parecía ser una persona totalmente diferente de la que recordaba, de una manera muy positiva. Descubrió que además de bella y dulce era divertida, amable, inteligente y, sobre todo, buena persona. Lo que en un principio había pensado que era una simple atracción con el tiempo parecía volverse más profundo.

De todas maneras, a esa altura, la noción del tiempo se hacía difusa. Si bien se las estaban ingeniando para sobrevivir, el hecho de que nadie los hubiese venido a rescatar les preocupaba. Estaban en un paraíso, pero bien sabían lo preocupados que debían estar sus seres queridos en esos momentos. Lo único que había logrado que Marinette mantuviera la cordura a pesar de las circunstancias era estar allí con Adrien. Su primer amor. Contrario a lo que hubiera podido esperar, el amor que sentía por él se fortalecía con el correr de los días. Él se encargaba de distraerla con bromas tontas, de alentarla cuando estaba tratando de lograr algo, de apoyarla cuando la desesperación se apoderaba de su ser. ¿Cómo no me iba a enamorar de vos, Adrien? Pensó, mientras lo observaba. En esos momentos, el rubio estaba muy concentrado tratando de pescar lo que sería su cena, sumergido en el mar hasta la cintura. Decidió que era buena idea acompañarlo, por lo que dejó los frutos que estaba lavando a un lado. Caminó sobre la arena, adentrándose en el agua cálida, de manera silenciosa. Sin que él lo esperase, se trepó a su espalda de un salto, lo que lo asustó a sobremanera e hizo que emitiese un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Te asusté, chico modelo? –bromeó ella, riendo debido a la graciosa reacción de él.

-Qué mala que sos, ya lo tenía en la mira –se quejó, refiriéndose a un pez que según él se le había escapado por culpa de la chica.

-¿Seguro? Mejor dejame a mí.

De esta forma, Marinette le quitó la red de sus manos y se propuso lograr aquello que su compañero no había podido. Se detuvo por completo por unos segundos, los cuales pronto se convirtieron en minutos. Por su parte, el chico se había cruzado de brazos a esperar que algo sucediera, un poco incrédulo ya que lo que ella quería hacer no era tarea fácil. Contrariamente a lo que pensaba, en un rápido movimiento, la chica de ojos azules por fin atrapó un pez. Luego, volteó a verlo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-No podés ser real –dijo, acercándose a ella para luego tomarla de la mano- Me hace mal que seas tan perfecta.

Al instante, Marinette sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían. Aún no sabía bien cómo tomar esas palabras por parte del chico de ojos verdes frente a ella. Él estuvo siendo muy cariñoso todo ese tiempo, a pesar de que no hubiesen podido hablar de aquel beso que ocurrió en su primera noche en la isla. Se lamentó no ser capaz todavía de hablar claramente de sus sentimientos con él.

-¿Por atrapar un simple pececito me decís esas cosas, Adrien? Qué exagerado resultaste –bromeó, desviando la mirada mientras se peinaba el cabello con una mano en un gesto adorable.

Repentinamente, él la atrajo hacia sí. Marinette tembló. El rubio, por su parte, estuvo batallando acerca de lo que venía ocurriéndole hacía un tiempo ya. No quería arruinar su amistad, ni tampoco que las cosas entre ellos se pusieran raras pero ya no podía con todo aquello. Juntó fuerzas y decidió que ir de frente era lo mejor.

-Lo siento, ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Me gustás muchísimo. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

Acto seguido, Adrien acarició la mejilla de la chica con el dorso de la mano, de manera sentida. Ella lo observó, totalmente congelada debido a aquella confesión. Todo lo que siempre había deseado estaba sucediendo. Sin pensarlo más, cerró sus ojos y se acercó a él. Lo besó dulcemente, con seguridad esta vez, entendiendo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por fin. Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, empapados en agua de mar, a la luz de la luna llena. No pudieron imaginar un instante más perfecto. De pronto, el movimiento del pez que todavía se encontraba atrapado en la red los distrajo, lo que ocasionó que se separasen un minuto.

-Creo que debemos dejar esto en la orilla si queremos cenar hoy –dijo ella, riendo suavemente.

-Sí, vamos.

De la mano, los dos se dirigieron hacia la fogata que habían encendido al igual que cada noche. Marinette depositó al animal allí dentro de un recipiente que habían confeccionado de madera, el cual contenía algo de líquido para que pudiese sobrevivir. Seguidamente, sintió el abrazo de Adrien por su espalda, lo cual le transmitió seguridad y calor. Como respuesta, posó sus manos sobre las de él, presionando con firmeza.

-Soy feliz, Adrien –suspiró, para luego volver a cerrar sus ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones.

Él simplemente dejó que su cabeza se descansase sobre el hombro de la chica, aún en la misma posición. No quería que aquello terminara. A su vez, deseaba ir un paso más allá. Nada se interponía entre ellos en esos momentos. Con sus manos, la guió para que se volteara y volvió a unir sus labios. La pegó a su cuerpo, pudiendo notar como la humedad de su ropa se adhería a su piel de una manera muy sensual. Luego, descendió hasta su cuello, lo que provocó un leve espasmo en ella. Mientras acortaba aún más la distancia, dejó que sus dedos acariciasen la espalda de la chica combinando suavidad con intensidad. La había deseado mucho. Ella solo pudo aferrarse a él, a la vez que de sus labios escapaban leves suspiros. Aún no caía en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, ya no había dudas en su mente.

De manera súbita, un sonido entre los árboles les impidió seguir. Pudieron observar, a pesar de la oscuridad, mucho movimiento entre las hojas. El ruido de las pisadas se hacía cada vez más fuerte, como si algo se estuviera acercando. Esto los alarmó a sobremanera, en todo ese tiempo habían pensado que aquello había sido producto de su imaginación. Mas no era así. Rápidamente, aparecieron unas figuras humanas en la lejanía, las cuales cargaban armas como lanzas en sus manos. Entre las sombras, parecían ser cientos de ellos. Sin que pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo, éstos se echaron a correr hacia ellos, emitiendo gritos de guerra y agudos aullidos. Instintivamente, lo único que atinó a hacer Adrien fue colocarse delante de Marinette, en un intento por protegerla. Eso no podía estar sucediendo, sus vidas corrían peligro otra vez. No había escapatoria. El miedo se apoderó de ellos, tenían que idear un plan, pero... ¿cómo? Les restaba esperar lo peor.

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3

A medida que esos seres avanzaban, pudieron notar que eran lugareños, ataviados en taparrabos y con rasgos de pueblos originarios. Al parecer eran las personas que vivían en la isla, una civilización aún muy primitiva, que poseía lanzas y flechas, dispuestos a atacar a cualquier extranjero que quisiera poner un pie en su tierra. A paso lento, lograron acercarse lo suficiente para que Marinette y Adrien pudiesen notar la expresión de furia que desprendían sus rostros, los cuales estaban tatuados, cubiertos por una pintura roja y ajados por la naturaleza que los rodeaba. Los ojos de esos hombres desprendían furia, parecían dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de echarlos del lugar. Su mirada era asesina. Sin saber ya que hacer, la chica presionó el brazo de su compañero y se aferró a él, entregándose a lo que podía ser la muerte de ambos. Él hizo lo mismo, por más que quisiera no podía ver una salida, en lo único que pensaba era en protegerla. Estaban rodeados. De pronto, algo sucedió.

En el cielo, pudieron verse claramente dos halos de luz, similares a un cometa, los cuales se dirigían hacia ellos a gran velocidad. El brillo era tal que incluso llamó la atención de sus atacantes, quienes se detuvieron a observar, anonadados ante aquello que estaba aconteciendo. Rápidamente, esos rayos cegadores se materializaron delante de los dos, quienes observaron estupefactos. Sin poder creerlo, vieron cómo frente a ellos se aparecieron sus miraculous, flotando cual si fueran sostenidos por luciérnagas, aun brillando. Los pendientes de Marinette, el anillo de Adrien. Antes de que cayeran en la arena, los dos atinaron a colocar sus manos debajo, haciendo que aterrizasen allí y la luz por fin se desvaneciera. Ya no había tiempo que perder, eran conscientes de ello. Solo restaba ponérselos, y así lo hicieron. Pronto, aparecieron los kwamis. Iguales a como los recordaban, trayendo esperanza en un momento tan terrorífico.

-¡Marinette, Adrien! –gritó, Tikki. Podía apreciarse la desesperación en su dulce voz- Están vivos, sentimos que estaban en peligro y reunimos una fuerza que no sabíamos que poseíamos.

-Rápido, tienen que transformarse –continuó Plagg.

Los chicos se miraron por un segundo, casi sin poder creer lo que ocurría. Marinette era Ladybug, la verdadera identidad de Chat Noir era Adrien. Era mucho para procesar en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, decidieron actuar. No podría ser de otra manera. Se pusieron en posición y miraron desafiantes a aquellos que los querían dañar. Eran fuertes aún, fueron los grandes héroes de París, nada podía contra ellos en esos días. La confianza en sí mismos estaba ahí todavía. Sin más, solo les restaba decir las palabras mágicas.

-¡Tikki, motas!

-¡Plagg, las garras!

En seguida, la máscara roja con marquitas negras hizo su aparición en el rostro de la chica. El traje se formó a través de una gran luminosidad, la cual cegó casi por completo a quienes querían acabar con su vida, y por último apareció su arma característica, su yo-yo mágico. Lo mismo sucedió con el traje negro, las orejas y el cascabel dorado que el rubio poseía, sumado a su vara color plata oscuro. Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban de vuelta. Al ver este espectáculo, varios de los lugareños decidieron escapar sumamente aterrados y confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, muchos de ellos se quedaron dispuestos a luchar. Sin pensárselo más, los héroes se lanzaron a la batalla. Ya habría tiempo para aclarar las revelaciones que acababan de suceder.

Se colocaron en posición, pegando sus espaldas para no permitir que el enemigo los atacase sorpresivamente. Esperaron a que se acercaran lo suficiente y comenzaron la pelea. Por su parte, Ladybug esquivó una lanza directa hacia su corazón y golpeó con su puño a uno de ellos, para luego derribarlo con una patada certera en la cabeza. Al estar ocupada con ese guerrero, no vio venir a otro que quiso agarrarla para detenerla, pero, instintivamente, allí estuvo Chat Noir con su vara para pegar al enemigo con ella y lograr defenderla. Como siempre, hacían un equipo maravilloso. Así la batalla continuó, y uno por uno los agresores fueron cayendo derrotados por aquel dúo tan efectivo y dinámico. Viendo el poder que tenían ellos dos, los hombres fueron retrocediendo hasta no quedar casi ni uno. Se llevaron a los heridos como pudieron y decidieron irse de allí. Sin embargo, justo antes de que el último que quedaba se marchara de su vista, la heroína lanzó su yo-yo y lo capturó rodeándolo por los brazos. Esto asustó a sobremanera a esa persona, quien al acercarse notaron que se trataba de un niño de no más de 13 años. Sintió un poco de pena por él, por lo que decidió soltarlo al instante. El joven la miró con algo de miedo.

-¿Quién te envía? ¿Por qué quieren atacarlos?

Al ver la cara de confusión del niño, decidió repetirle aquello pero en inglés. Tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Luego de unos segundos de pensar y no encontrarle salida al asunto, decidió actuar de otra manera. Aún poseía ese as bajo la manga. De esta forma, invocó a su amuleto encantado, en busca de alguna solución. Rápidamente, cayó en sus manos un artefacto que, al leer las instrucciones al dorso de éste, decía ser un traductor digital de lenguas nativas. Sin saber muy bien cómo funcionaba aquello, repitió la pregunta a través del objeto a ver si algo sucedía. Para su suerte, el aparato tradujo perfectamente lo que ella quería decirle.

-Nos envió mi líder, quien los ve como una amenaza del mundo exterior –dijo, según el traductor.

-No lo somos –respondió Chat Noir, por medio del mismo- Solo que tuvimos un accidente y terminamos aquí... de alguna manera.

-A propósito, ¿dónde estamos exactamente? –indagó Ladybug, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del niño, quien yacía aún en el suelo.

-Tepati, Papeete. Es parte de la Polinesia Francesa, aunque nosotros vivimos apartados de la civilización.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó ella, asustando al niño y exaltando al mismo tiempo a Chat Noir- ¡¿Estamos en la Polinesia?! ¿Cómo puede ser que hayamos llegado hasta aquí?

La chica no supo cómo reaccionar. Estaban muy lejos, situados en una isla remota y no sabían ni siquiera si algún barco paraba por allí en esa época del año. No poseían ningún medio de comunicación y, para colmo, una tribu quería asesinarlos. Era mucha información para procesar. Sumado a aquello, debía lidiar con la idea de que Adrien era realmente Chat Noir. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar detenidamente en ello. De todas maneras, al ver la expresión de susto del niño de la isla, optó por no continuar con el drama y hacer algo al respecto.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte. Nosotros no queremos lastimarlos, en cuanto podamos salir de aquí no los volveremos a molestar –expresó, un poco más calmada. Luego suspiró y le sonrió- Ni siquiera te pregunté tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamás?

-Ahio, señorita –contestó, entendiendo que ellos no querían herirlo, aunque todavía un poco tímido.

-Qué nombre tan bello. Yo soy Marinette, él es Adrien. Nosotros venimos de Francia. Podés ir con tu tribu, pero por favor, comunicales que venimos en son de paz.

Seguidamente, Ahio hizo una reverencia y se marchó de manera veloz, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Aquello fue un alivio para ambos, quienes en un momento creyeron perder la vida en una situación tan extrema. Ya pasado el combate, debían lidiar con lo demás. No pudieron hacer otra cosa que mostrarse, revelar sus identidades, así sin más. No fue como hubiesen querido que pasara pero no había nada que pudiesen hacer por cambiarlo. Los dos estaban en shock. Sin embargo, debían enfrentarlo.

-Adrien... todo este tiempo...

-Mi lady. No puedo creer que seas vos –dijo, visiblemente acongojado, para luego sentarse sobre la arena- Estuviste tan cerca de mí y nunca pude verlo, me siento un idiota...

Marinette se volvió hacia él, tomando asiento a su lado. Sus aretes sonaron, en señal de que la magia estaba a punto de agotarse. No obstante, eso ya no era un problema. Pensó en todas las veces en que él se le había declarado, todas sus palabras de amor que había creído que eran solamente para conquistarla como seguramente hacía con todas las chicas, todos sus tontos chistes. Su actitud arrogante, su ego que parecía estar a la altura de las nubes. Era él de quien había estado enamorada. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser esto posible?

-¿Cómo es que tu personalidad cambia tanto? –indagó, mientras lo observaba detenidamente- Y tu cabello es distinto, tus ojos también, tu cuerpo... bueno eso supongo que es parte del traje.

-No es parte del traje, ¿querés comprobarlo? –respondió, de manera pícara, dejando ver su lado más encantador pero obteniendo una mirada acusadora por parte de la chica.

-¿Lo ves?

-Es cierto, creo que Plagg tiene mucho que ver con eso... bueno, vos también sos diferente. Mucho más seria y madura.

-O sea que como Marinette soy inmadura...

-¡Yo no dije eso! Es decir, me gustás de las dos formas, pero ahora realmente puedo decir que me enamoré de la verdadera.

Al oír aquello, la entonces Ladybug no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón latía muy rápido. Por primera vez en la vida, miró a Chat Noir con otros ojos. Siempre sintió un cariño muy grande por él, por más que lo negara, pero jamás había podido aceptar sus halagos debido a que pensaba que se convertiría en una más de sus conquistas. Sumado a que estaba enamorada de quien creía que era otra persona. Pero en verdad no era así, él era Adrien, su amor. Aquel con el que siempre había soñado y pensó que nunca sucedería. No supo por qué pero estuvo muy feliz de que esos dos fueran el mismo. Así, se acercó a sus labios y volvió a besarlo, esta vez conociéndolo realmente, sin ningún secreto entre los dos. Él la correspondió, sabiendo también que había encontrado el amor dos veces en la misma persona. El miraculous de la chica volvió a titilar y esta vez, irremediablemente, se transformó en Marinette. El chico, quien había presenciado aquello, la recostó sobre la arena y se colocó encima de ella, para mirarla dulcemente.

-Garras, fuera –susurró, aún sin dejar de observarla y volvió a ser Adrien otra vez.

De esta forma, ella lo abrazó por el cuello y lo volvió a acercar hacia su cuerpo. Dejó que él la besara y la tocara, ya sin ninguna duda en su mente. Por su parte, los kwamis habían aparecido allí luego de la transformación y se habían quedado observando la escena, anonadados. En seguida, Tikki comprendió lo que debían hacer. Tomó a Plagg de su pequeña mano oscura y lo arrastró con ella, a pesar de las quejas de este, quien parecía muy interesado en presenciar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, ella logró convencerlo y volaron de allí, dispuestos a recorrer la isla en el proceso en busca de ayuda.

En el momento en que sintió los dedos de Adrien presionar sobre la tela de su vestido, precisamente sobre su sostén, Marinette emitió un suspiro leve. Él continuó recorriendo su cuello con sus labios, descendiendo de manera lenta por él. Ella sintió como su piel se erizaba con cada roce, la respiración del chico contra su piel la abrumaba. Seguidamente, tomó la ropa interior de la chica y la retiró, con un poco menos de cuidado esta vez. Notó lo mucho que necesitaba que esto pasara al verla por fin. La tomó de las caderas con ambas manos y bajó un poco más. La chica de ojos azules se estremeció con el contacto de la lengua del rubio sobre su entrepierna. Esto hizo que tomara los cabellos dorados entre sus dedos, en un acto inconsciente, mientras de su boca salían leves suspiros entrecortados. Aquello incitó a Adrien aún más a seguir, lo cual también hizo elevar la temperatura de su ser.

Contrariamente a lo que podría haber esperado, sintió como ella lo apartaba de manera brusca. Esto alarmó al chico, quien se vio arrojado hacia el suelo de forma inevitable. En seguida, pudo apreciar el rostro sagaz de la chica, quien se colocó encima de él esta vez y lo observó de una manera muy sensual. En verdad no esperaba una reacción así por parte de la dulce Marinette.

-¿Te asusté, gatito? –preguntó, para luego quitarse el vestido por encima de sus brazos, dejándolo resbalar muy lentamente hasta despojarse por completo de él.

-Mi lady –exclamó él, con una mezcla de sorpresa y absoluto encanto por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Gracias a ello, pudo apreciar a la Ladybug que había en ella en esos momentos, cosa que le agradó demasiado.

Al ver esta acción por parte de Marinette, el chico ya no dudó. Desabrochó la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de la de cabello azul y lo arrojó a un lado. La acercó contra su cuerpo un poco más, tomándola de las nalgas con ambas manos, a un punto en el la chica podía sentir claramente la erección de Adrien contra ella. Esto le causó un cosquilleo muy placentero. Como pudo, el rubio removió su pantalón hasta quedar al descubierto completamente, a merced de ella. Luego de esto, guío su miembro hacia Marinette. Al sentirlo adentrarse en su interior, no pudo más que apoyar ambas manos sobre el pecho del chico mientras todo su ser temblaba. Cayó en cuenta que por fin se había hecho realidad eso que solo había permanecido en sus sueños. Su piel ardía de ganas, todo su ser se estremecía. Sintió la humedad resbalar por sus piernas, no pudo contener más su voz. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia él.

En esa posición, él era capaz de apreciar la bella figura de la chica contorneándose sobre él mientras la luna le daba un brillo perlado a su piel, levemente bronceada por el clima tropical de la isla. Era hermosa, sexy y tierna, aunque esto último estaba oculto bajo esa fachada de mujer fuerte y empoderada que estaba intentando sostener. Si bien ella era así, Marinette a su vez tenía esa dulzura que la caracterizaba. Era una mezcla perfecta. La miró a los ojos, mientras que sus oídos se deleitaban con la voz de la chica, quien no podía parar de gemir sonoramente. Acarició su rostro, e hizo que también le devolviese la mirada. El chico se incorporó un poco y la besó nuevamente. Al sentir como el cuerpo de Marinette experimentó un espasmo, supo lo que sucedía. Rápidamente, luego de un jadeo ahogado, ella se tensó para después relajase completamente, dejando ir una electrizante y deliciosa sensación. Aún muy pegado a ella, Adrien sintió que pronto pasaría por lo mismo.

Con un rápido movimiento, como pudo se colocó sobre ella y continuó. Al aumentar la velocidad y la intensidad de aquel acto, él sintió como toda su energía se concentraba en un solo punto. Ya sin poder evitarlo, retiró su miembro del interior de la chica de cabello azul y terminó sobre los pechos de ella sin ningún cuidado. La contempló durante unos segundos, lo cual se le hizo sumamente erótico. Tardó poco en recuperarse y, al caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se sintió apenado. No supo bien por qué razón. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Marinette le indicó que todo estaba bien. Así, ambos se dispusieron a vestirse, aún no habían cenado y además tenían mucho de qué hablar con su kwamis. Pensándolo bien, éstos habían desaparecido por completo, lo cual fue un alivio debido a lo que acababa de suceder entre los dos. De todas maneras, les preocupó no saber nada de ellos.

Al verlos volar hacia ellos en la lejanía, rápidamente supieron que se encontraban bien. En seguida, los dos se hicieron presentes, trayendo algunas frutas en sus pequeñas manos. Como en su momento no había podido producirse un encuentro real entre ellos, Tikki se apresuró a pegar su mejilla contra la de Marinette, como tantas veces en el pasado, muy feliz de estar junto a ella. Temía lo peor y si no hubiese estado para ayudarla se hubiera sentido muy mal. Aunque Plagg no era partidario de las muestras de afecto, se dejó abrazar por Adrien y, por más que no lo demostrase estaba muy feliz de estar junto a él otra vez.

-Te extrañé mucho, Tikki –dijo ella, mientras los invitaba a descansar a su lado- Nos salvaron, estamos muy agradecidos.

-Yo también, Marinette. Siento haber revelado sus identidades de esta forma, pero podría haberles pasado algo muy malo si no veníamos.

-Me gustaría un poco de queso camembert en agradecimiento, pero veo que aquí todo es muy precario –expetó Plagg, sentándose junto a su portador.

-Vas a tener que conformarte con algo de pescado, agredecé que tenemos comida –le respondió Adrien, riendo un poco ante la petición de ese ser tan único.

-Estuvimos buscando alrededor de la isla, pero no encontramos nada. Solamente vimos en donde se ubica la tribu. No parece haber una civilización moderna aquí –continuó Tikki- ¿Cómo pudieron sobrevivir ustedes solos?

Mientras cenaban, Marinette y Adrien les contaron todo acerca del accidente y de su llegada a la isla. Que ellos estuvieran allí era algo muy positivo, ya que si no fuera por ellos no serían quienes son hoy en día. Sus poderes no solo ayudaron a París, sino que los hicieron crecer como personas a lo largo de los años. Tenerlos allí renovaba el anhelo de poder volver a su hogar. Aún no perdían las esperanzas, juntos hacían un bloque extraordinario. Confiaban en que su reciente amor los ayudaría a salir de allí, mientras tanto podrían disfrutar de lo maravilloso que la naturaleza les había traído. Todo ocurre por una razón, creyeron fervientemente en ello.

:::

Había transcurrido precisamente un mes del accidente. Durante ese tiempo se habían divertido junto a sus pequeños amigos y su amor se había afianzado un poco más todavía. En verdad no podían despegarse el uno del otro, en ningún sentido de la oración. Si bien lamentaban haber perdido tanto tiempo sin saber sus identidades y conocerse profundamente, no se arrepentían de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y, si bien se encontraban en un paraíso disfrutando de una historia de amor soñada, sabían que querían regresar. Su romance podía continuar perfectamente en la ciudad. Extrañaban demasiado a su familia y amigos.

De repente, un ruido lejano disturbó su rutina. A orillas del mar, pudieron ver a los lejos una lancha pasar a toda velocidad. Adrien soltó la red que pensaba utilizar para pescar y Plagg, quien se encontraba en su hombro llamó a la chica y a Tikki con desespero. Ellas, que se encontraban a la orilla acomodando algunas leñas, se acercaron y la chica se sumó al pedido de su compañero, agitando sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas y gritando a todo pulmón por ayuda. No sabían si ellos los estaban buscando aún, mas esperaban que por lo menos los vieran de casualidad. Por primera vez en todo ese período, fueron capaces de ver a alguien pasar por allí. No debían desaprovechar la oportunidad. Para su desgracia, las personas que viajaban en la embarcación parecieron no verlos y continuaron con su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Esto los desesperanzó.

-Oh. Vamos a tener que seguir en esta aburrida isla escuchándolos tener sexo todos los días –expresó el pequeño gato, demostrando tranquilidad y resignación.

-¡Plagg! –lo reprendieron Tikki y Adrien, al unísono.

Por unos momentos, sintieron que ya nadie podría sacarlos de allí. Habían trabajado juntos, habían buscado por todos los medios mandar un mensaje para poder salir de allí pero no había funcionado. Justo cuando pensaron en rendirse, algo apareció de repente, como mandado por una fuerza superior. Sobre ellos, vieron a un helicóptero detenido en el aire, mientras el ruido ensordecedor de sus hélices enarbolaba los cabellos de ambos. Velozmente, los kwamis se escondieron dentro de la ropa de sus portadores y luego, vieron como una escalera era lanzada por la puerta de la aeronave. Las personas que iban en esa lancha al parecer habían avisado a las autoridades que los habían visto. Aquello fue justamente lo que necesitaban. Marinette observó a Adrien con dulzura y le sonrió, mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos. Se sentía segura al hacer eso. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y, de esta forma, la dejó subir primero. Allí dentro, se encontraron con otras personas quienes, junto al piloto, les hicieron algunas preguntas.

Ellos les contaron la historia, la cual de forma aparente poseía el rescatista en una carpeta en su mano, solo que quería corroborar. Mientras, los otros dos que se encontraban allí les ofrecían algo de ropa para que pudieran cubrirse y agua para hidratarse, junto con algunos alimentos. Efectivamente, habían venido a llevarlos de vuelta, habían denunciado su desaparición y estuvieron buscándolos todo ese tiempo sin éxito. Sin embargo, no se rindieron y gracias a eso ellos podrían volver. Oír aquello les otorgó un gran alivio. Los rescatistas les comunicaron que los llevarían devuelta a París con su familia, y tanto Adrien como Marinette asintieron. De todas maneras, ella pudo observar algo de tristeza en la mirada del chico. Como le había contado muchas veces, él ya no tenía nada que lo atara allí. Sus padres habían muerto, además su trabajo le permitía estar siempre ocupado viajando por lo cual no había podido hacer un duelo propiamente dicho. Temía que pensamientos oscuros invadieran su mente. Por eso, ella lo volvió a tomar de la mano, sacándolo de su estado abstraído. Quería hacerle saber que no estaba solo.

-Todo va a salir bien –le dijo, mientras le sonreía con ternura. Así, Adrien se sintió mejor.

:::

A lo lejos, pudieron divisar un gran grupo de personas esperando en la plataforma de aterrizaje. Fueron horas interminables de viaje, sumado a un poco de turbulencia y pozos de aire que lo hicieron aún más tortuoso. No obstante, habían llegado. De pronto, la adrenalina invadió sus seres. Verían otra vez a su familia, a sus amigos de toda la vida, no sabían cómo reaccionarían. Al momento de descender del helicóptero, pudieron observar el rostro de aquellos quienes los habían esperado sumamente preocupados. Marinette vio como los ojos de su madre se llenaban de lágrimas de alegría y corrió a abrazarla a ella y a su padre, que se encontraba de la misma manera. Adrien fue con Nino y con los demás muchachos, a quienes hacía mucho tiempo no tenía contacto. En el instante en que la de cabello azul se vio frente a su mejor amiga, ésta la estrujó con todas sus ganas, realmente emocionada de volverla a ver. Rápidamente, Alya notó un detalle muy llamativo, que no iba a dejar pasar por nada del mundo.

-Amiga –dijo, en voz baja- ¿estuviste todo este tiempo con Adrien? ¿Completamente solos? ¿En una isla paradisíaca? Necesito que me cuentes todo ya.

-Aquí no, Alya...

-No puedo con la intriga, decime que sucedió lo que imagino –indagó, dedicándole una mirada muy sagaz.

-Acabo de llegar y ya me estás haciendo preguntas, ¿no podés dejar de ser Alya, la mejor periodista de París, por un momento? –se quejó Marinette, aunque en verdad estuviese muy feliz de verla.

-Lo siento, lo siento. No te das una idea de lo preocupados que estuvimos, nunca perdimos las esperanzas pero al oír del accidente casi nos da un ataque a todos. Tu profesor nos lo comunicó. Gracias a tus padres y a la fama de Adrien logramos que saliera en todas las noticias. Aunque, bueno... yo te veo muy bien, si sabés a lo que me refiero.

La chica morena rió y volvió a abrazar a su amiga, muy aliviada de tenerla allí otra vez. Marinette la conocía muy bien, a ella le gustaba descomprimir los momentos tensos, no era muy emotiva pero bien sabía animarla cuando algo grave pasaba. Agradecía tener a una persona como ella en su vida. Sus padres la querían mucho también, estaba segura de que ella los habría calmado en los momentos en que seguramente se habían desesperado. De pronto, sintió la mano de Adrien en su cintura, en un gesto muy dulce de su parte. Volteó a mirarlo y pudo apreciar la sonrisa amable del chico del que se había enamorado aún más locamente. Aquello le transmitió mucha paz. Todos los presentes emitieron un sonido de sorpresa por tal gesto, a decir verdad no habían pensado en ellos como pareja en todo ese tiempo de suma preocupación. De todas maneras, era una bella noticia, puesto que sus amigos sabían muy bien los sentimientos de Marinette, que en su momento no habían sido correspondidos y le habían traído una gran tristeza. Justamente por ello, Alya y sus amigas no pudieron más que aplaudir de la emoción.

-Marinette –escuchó a alguien llamarla de forma súbita. Una voz muy familiar.

Pudo divisar a unos metros a alguien a quien no esperaba ver allí. Su corazón dio un vuelco al poder apreciar los cabellos color turquesa de aquel chico. Se trataba de Luka. Luego de todo lo que había sucedido entre los dos, no creía que él tendría ganas de recibirla. Contrariamente a lo que podía esperar, la expresión del chico era muy calmada, tal como lo recordaba. Cuando sintió la mano de Adrien presionar un poco más, volteó a verlo por un segundo. El rubio le hizo un gesto sutil y en seguida ella entendió lo que debía hacer. Se soltó y decidió acercarse a quien había sido su pareja durante todos esos años, su primer novio. Debía enfrentarlo.

-Me alegra que estés bien –lo oyó decir, sin ningún tipo de rencor.

-Luka, perdoname. Con todo lo que sucedió no pudimos hablar. Me fui así, terminamos muy mal...

-No tenés que disculparte. Lo entiendo, yo siempre quise que fueras feliz. Aunque no fuera conmigo.

Esas palabras hicieron que ella sintiera un nudo en la garganta. Él siempre había sido un rayo de luz en su vida, agradecía plenamente haber estado al lado de alguien como Luka y prácticamente haber crecido con él. Por mucho que le doliese, esos sentimientos ya no estaban allí. Lo quería, pero su relación ya había terminado hace tiempo. El chico lo comprendía. Silenciosamente, le dedicó una sonrisa y la despidió. Sin más, el chico de ojos celestes se alejó de allí, pensando en que había hecho lo correcto. Solo así, pudieron cerrar el ciclo al fin. Al volver, se encontró nuevamente con Adrien, quien la contuvo luego de aquello. Después de unos segundos, sintió un gran alivio. Ambos sabían que luego del encuentro, tendían mucho que resolver. Haber estado perdidos durante más de un mes no era algo que ocurriese todos los días. Por ello, era momento de marcharse de allí. Sus allegados entendieron que eso era lo mejor y así lo hicieron. Sorpresivamente, llegando a la puerta que los llevaría fuera del aeroparque en donde había aterrizado el helicóptero, una horda de paparazzis los esperaban ansiosos allí. Se los veía agitados, desesperados por obtener una nota o por lo menos algunas palabras acerca de lo sucedido con el señor Agreste. Si bien él estaba acostumbrado a la fama, puesto que de muy pequeño tuvo que lidiar con ello, bien sabía que ni Marinette ni los demás sabrían que hacer ante un acto tan abrumador. Por ello, decidió qué era lo mejor.

-Adelántense, a mí es al que buscan.

Al instante de tomar un poco de aire, se detuvo frente a la multitud con su mejor sonrisa, mientras dejaba ir a Marinette y a sus allegados. Le dedicó una última mirada cómplice a su chica y decidió entretener al público, contando un poco acerca del accidente, sin entrar demasiado en detalles. En verdad, lo único que no extrañaba de su país natal era eso. De todas maneras, se debía a sus fans. Debía hacer un esfuerzo.

:::

Los recuerdos invadieron su mente. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, por más que quisiera reprimirlos para evitar el sufrimiento. Había vuelto y no podía hacer otra cosa que enfrentarlos. Por mucho que le doliera, debía volver al lugar donde todo había comenzado. Pronto, el velorio de su madre vino a su mente, aún era pequeño cuando eso sucedió pero lo marcó para toda la vida. Luego, los sermones de su padre y la obsesión por sobreprotegerlo. El deterioro de su salud y sus últimos días, los cuales pasó a su lado en la habitación del hospital. Sintió un nudo en el pecho e instintivamente apretó los puños, reprimiendo un poco el llanto que clamaba por salir. Había llegado, delante de él se erigía la mansión Agreste. Hasta donde había sabido, quien la cuidaba era Natalie. Sin embargo, no había tenido contacto con ella en el último año, luego de lo que pasó con Gabriel. Decidido, presionó el timbre y esperó. Al no obtener respuesta, probó de nuevo. Contrario a lo que hubiese imaginado, por la enorme puerta de entrada vio salir a un joven, ataviado en un costoso traje de color negro. Este se acercó hacia él y lo observó. Casi podía verse reflejado en él como un espejo.

-¿Qué hacés acá, Félix? –le preguntó, sumamente sorprendido.

-Todavía te atrevés a preguntar –respondió, con un evidente aire de superioridad- Yo vivo aquí ahora.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién te dio permiso de quedarte?

-Tu padre, ¿no te detuviste siquiera a leer el testamento? Me dejó la mansión a mí. Ahora , si no te molesta, podés retirarte.

Aquello lo desconcertó totalmente. Era mucho para procesar. Cuando se fue no quiso siquiera ver lo que su progenitor le había heredado, porque lo último que le interesaba era lo material. Había pasado momentos muy tristes, se sentía solo y abrumado allí en París. Por eso, a la primera oportunidad, tomó el primer vuelo hacia Nueva York y se marchó. Solamente había vuelto para arreglar algunas cosas con una marca francesa, a penas por unas semanas, para luego volver a irse en el crucero en el que se había encontrado con Marinette. El hecho de que Gabriel hubiese heredado a su primo su hogar le dolía, aún no lograba entender la razón. Había otras propiedades y otras cosas de valor que podría haberle dejado a Félix. De repente, algo le sorprendió todavía más. Una mujer de largo cabello castaño hizo su aparición. Se la veía muy segura al andar, presionando sus tacones sobre el piso de piedra de la entrada, llevando un vestido rojo de diseñador. Caminó lentamente y se posicionó al lado del joven, tomándolo del brazo para luego, dirigir su atención hacia Adrien. La conocía muy bien.

-¿Lila?

-Hola, Adrien –lo saludó ella, de manera sarcástica, estrujando un poco más a Félix- Qué egoísta resultaste ser, por lo que sé tenés suficiente dinero en tu cuenta bancaria. Dejá en paz a tu pobre primo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Esta es mi casa, Félix, yo crecí aquí.

-Eso es cosa del pasado. Nunca estuviste para tu padre como sí estuve yo. No lo entendías, siempre te quejaste de él. Lo único que el tío Gabriel quería era cuidarte y vos lo despreciaste. Por eso, no tenés nada que reclamar –soltó, su intención era lastimarlo.

-No es cierto... yo estuve a su lado...

-Solo en el último tiempo. Te dedicaste a tu trabajito de modelo y no te importó nada más. Ahora andate, no tenés nada que hacer acá. Llamaré a seguridad si no lo hacés.

Esas palabras calaron muy profundo en él. Se sintió mal, inseguro de aquello que su primo le había dicho. ¿En verdad había sido así? Él quería mucho a su padre, y sabía que a su manera él también lo correspondía. No lograba comprender por qué le había hecho una cosa semejante. Estaba abrumado. De todas formas, percibió que lo mejor era marcharse. No quería pelear con su primo y, si su progenitor lo había decidido así, era por algo. Así lo hizo, sin mirar atrás, mientras ellos dos reían por lo bajo a sus espaldas. Sus labios temblaron, su garganta estaba seca. No tenía a donde ir. Solo una persona atravesó sus pensamientos en esos momentos. Marinette. En ella podía confiar plenamente, sabía que podría apoyarse en ella cuando se sintiera devastado. Pensar en eso hacía que no pareciese todo tan malo. Ya no estaba solo.

:::

Súbitamente, escuchó un golpeteo en su puerta. La chica de cabellos azules dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y decidió atender al llamado. Acababa de llegar y recién había podido darse un baño en una ducha normal, luego de estar un rato con sus padres y charlando con el profesor, quien fue el primero que avisó acerca de su desaparición a las autoridades. Caminó hacia la puerta y abrió. Allí, se encontró con el rubio, quien parecía sumamente consternado. Esto la sorprendió pero, en el momento en que quiso hablar, se vio rodeada por sus brazos, los cuales la apretaron de forma fuerte y sentida. Eso la alarmó, mas no pudo hacer más que devolverle el gesto, acariciando suavemente los cabellos dorados del chico.

-Adrien... ¿qué pasó?

Unos segundos después, pudo sentir en su hombro la humedad de las lágrimas del chico. Jamás lo había visto así, aquello le rompía el corazón. Algo muy malo tenía que haberle pasado, él nunca dejaba que emociones negativas se apoderaran de su persona. Por lo menos, hasta en una situación límite como la que habían atravesado, él mantuvo su optimismo siempre.

-Ya que él no puede, yo te voy a contar –dijo el pequeño kwami, quien salió volando de la ropa del chico, la que aún era la que le habían prestado los militares que lo habían rescatado- Fuimos a la mansión y nos encontramos con que Félix, el primo de Adrien, estaba viviendo allí. Según él, Gabriel Agreste se la dejó en su testamento.

En su mente, Marinette recordó su encuentro con esa persona, el que no fue para nada grato. No le agradaba, sentía un aura maligna venir de él y lo prefería lejos de ella y de Adrien. No le sorprendía escuchar algo así, sin embargo, que el señor Agreste hubiese preferido dejarle su mansión a él y no a su propio hijo le sonaba muy extraño.

-Pasen –les indicó la chica, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Luego, le hizo un gesto al rubio que se sentase sobre el sillón de la sala- Tenemos que hacer algo.

-No se puede hacer nada, mi padre lo quiso así –le respondió, para después echarse sobre el sillón. La chica lo siguió.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la de ojos azules optó por tomar su mano entre la suya, otra vez, brindándole la contención que necesitaba en ese momento. Imaginaba lo terrible que debía ser para el rubio pasar por algo así, tener que abandonar una casa que guardaba todos sus recuerdos así sin más. Sin siquiera poder despedirse. Él no había querido volver durante todo ese tiempo porque no estaba listo, pero cuando si lo estuvo ya no fue posible. Necesitaba hacerlo. Era un duro golpe. Eso, sumado a la actitud que había tenido su padre. En verdad le afectaba mucho.

-Siempre vas a tener un lugar donde quedarte aquí conmigo –susurró ella, para luego dejar descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero. Él lo agradeció en silencio.

Permanecieron de esta forma un rato, mientras sus pequeños kwamis jugaban y se divertían juntos, como siempre lo habían hecho. Adrien se sintió realmente acompañado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenerla a ella era más de lo que habría podido desear. Siempre estuvo rodeado de gente, mas el sentimiento de soledad nunca se había desvanecido hasta el momento. No cambiaría por nada lo que había ocurrido, ni el accidente ni ninguna cosa del pasado. Todo ocurrió en el instante en que tenía que pasar, fue perfecto a su manera.

En silencio, solo podían escucharse las dulces risas de esos seres mágicos y el sonido de la televisión encendida. Sin que pudieran esperarlo, de pronto, la programación se vio interrumpida. La pantalla se puso de color negro, lo que llamó la atención de los dos. Pronto, en ella se pudo apreciar una imagen que los dejó congelados. Allí se podía ver a un ser sumamente sombrío, alguien a quien recordaban muy bien. Alguien que no hubieran querido ver nunca más. Rodeado de un aura oscura y muchas lúgubres mariposas sobrevolando, el rostro de ese hombre hizo su aparición. Marinette presionó la mano de Adrien, ambos sintieron como un escalofrío les recorría la espalda y terminaba en sus extremidades. Al mirar directamente a la pantalla, tal como si estuviese observándolos directamente a ellos, él se decidió a hablar.

-Ciudadanos de París, soy Hawk Moth...

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Realmente estaba ocurriendo aquello. Su mayor enemigo, el villano que había aterrorizado París durante su adolescencia, quien había akumatizado a sus amigos y allegados, estaba allí otra vez. No creyeron que tal cosa fuese posible. ¿Por qué, si había desaparecido durante casi 10 años, volvía justo en ese momento en que todo estaba marchando mejor que nunca? Parecía obra de una broma de muy mal gusto. Sin saber bien como seguir pero decidida, Marinette miró a Adrien y supieron que debían actuar. Sin embargo, éste la frenó, puesto que no podían salir al ataque sin saber a qué iban a enfrentarse. Así, la convenció de que escuchasen lo que ese maligno ser tuviera para decir. Con el correr de los minutos, su recelo crecía, así como también su miedo. En verdad no sabían con qué se podrían llegar a encontrar. De esta manera, Hawk Moth continuó.

-Me dirijo a ustedes para comunicarles que estoy de vuelta. ¿Creyeron que se había terminado mi reinado de oscuridad? Agradézcanles a sus héroes, los patéticos Ladybug y Chat Noir, quienes en su codicia, se negaron a entregarme sus miraculous para que yo los utilizara para un bien mayor. Donde haya una emoción negativa, allí estaré, mis mariposas los encontrarán. Que comience el juego.

Luego de ello, la comunicación se cortó de forma súbita y la pantalla volvió a ser negra otra vez. Después de unos segundos, el programa de noticias que conducía Nadja Chamack hizo su aparición, visiblemente consternados por lo que acababa de pasar. Desde la ventana del edificio, la cual se encontraba abierta, pudieron oír los gritos de los ciudadanos aterrorizados por semejante revelación. La amenaza estaba ahí, quizás peor que nunca, e iba contra ellos otra vez en otro momento de su vida. Era muy grave. Marinette sintió mucho haber dejado de utilizar sus poderes durante tanto tiempo, quién sabría lo que ese tipo podría haber logrado en todos esos años. ¿Había mejorado? ¿Tenía más aliados? ¿Mayura estaba aún junto a él? La intriga se hacía más tortuosa cada vez. Adrien, por su parte, se sentía de la misma manera. Por sus venas sentía que corrían de igual manera la bronca y el temor. Mas, al notar que lo que le ocurría al rubio era lo mismo que sentía, ella decidió que no era momento de acobardarse. Debían enfrentarlo, toda la gente que querían dependían enteramente de ellos.

-Tenemos que luchar –dijo, mirando con determinación a su compañero.

-Lo sé, mi lady. Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos? No sabemos a quién va a atacar.

-Lamentablemente, vamos a tener que esperar que el akuma se manifieste –respondió, algo pensativa. Después de una breve pausa, volvió a tomar la palabra- ¿No te pareció ver algo extraño en él?

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Adrien, intrigado. No lograba descifrar lo que ella quería decirle.

-Su voz... la forma de su cara... yo creo que no es el Hawk Moth que recordamos. Puede que otra persona haya obtenido el miraculous de alguna manera.

Aquello descolocó al chico. ¿Cómo podía ser posible algo así? Quizás el villano se había retirado o tal vez... ¿había muerto? Esas dudas invadieron su mente, no tenía remedio, su compañera tenía razón. Pronto, cayó en cuenta que si ella no estuviese ahí no hubiera notado un detalle tan importante como aquel. Se sintió un poco tonto, mas la admiración que le tenía superaba ese sentimiento. Ella era maravillosa, sin ninguna duda. Sin darse cuenta, había estado mirándola durante toda su reflexión, lo que hizo reír a la chica de cabello azul y avergonzó un poco al muchacho. Sin embargo, no pudo más que besar su mejilla con ternura y rodearla con sus brazos, en verdad lo único que necesitaba era esa clase de contacto con ella. Sin ninguna intención, nada más para experimentar el calor que le sabía transmitir la chica de quien estaba enamorado. Ella volvió a sonreír, para luego, cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la agradable sensación. Aún su corazón latía muy fuerte cuando él la tocaba de esa manera.

-Vos y yo contra el mundo, ¿verdad? –le dijo, para luego pegar sus labios a la frente de la chica.

-Así es, gatito.

Rápidamente, él lo comprendió. Su hogar no era esa fría mansión, no era eso lo que extrañaba ni tampoco lo que precisaba. Su hogar estaba allí, junto a la persona que amaba. En ese acogedor departamento, lleno de la esencia soñadora y divertida de Marinette. Su chica, a la que no había podido ver realmente debido a su inmadurez. Aquella, quien también era su Ladybug. Había llegado finalmente, la felicidad estaba con ella. Se sintió sumamente agradecido.

:::

Fue una semana agitada. Tuvo que volver a comprar todos los objetos que había perdido en ese fatídico viaje, lo cual para nada era tarea fácil. Para su suerte, pudo recuperar su antiguo número de celular y, para cuando lo obtuvo, miles de mensajes y llamadas perdidas se hicieron presentes. Su manager estaba absolutamente desesperado, no había podido contactarse con él en todo ese tiempo y no paraban de lloverle propuestas de entrevistas y sesiones de fotos. Esta vez no era solo Adrien Agreste, sino el modelo que había sobrevivido a una tragedia imposible. Todos querían tener la primicia. Aquello lo agobiaba a sobremanera, puesto que, si bien estaba bastante acostumbrado, el hecho de aparecer en televisión y ser observado por miles de personas, no le agradaba del todo. Ser el centro de atención no era algo que le gustara. Pronto pensó que su alter ego, por el contrario, se sentiría sumamente halagado por algo así. Aunque, con los años, sus personalidades comenzaron a mezclarse y los límites se volvieron difusos, su esencia seguía intacta. "Él podría encargase de esto mucho mejor que yo" pensó, mientras respondía los mensajes uno por uno, sentado a la mesa en la sala.

A pesar de que estuvieran preparados para pasar a la acción en cualquier momento, no hubo más noticias acerca del villano del miraculous de la mariposa. Eso se les hizo extraño, aun así era un alivio que así fuera. Cuando el momento llegara, iban a estar dispuestos a pelear contra él. Súbitamente, el sonido de la puerta le hizo saber que ella estaba devuelta, cargando algunas bolsas en sus manos. Marinette estaba casi en la misma situación, tuvo que volver a su trabajo a explicar todo, lo cual fue comprendido de inmediato y ella fue reincorporada de igual manera. También, tuvo que contactarse con su profesor, quien seguía muy preocupado todavía. Debido al accidente, había perdido una oportunidad muy grande, lo cual lamentaba profundamente. Sin embargo, eso no la detendría. Bien sabía que si perseguía sus sueños lo suficiente, por más que no lo lograse, se quedaría con la experiencia de haberlo dado todo. No tendría ningún arrepentimiento. Mientras soltaba aquello que había comprado sobre el sillón, miró a un Adrien sumamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Aquello, además de causarle ternura hizo que no pudiera evitar ir hacia él y saludarlo muy cariñosamente. Así lo hizo, abrazándolo por la espalda y agachándose para depositar un beso sobre su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios.

-Hola, Adrien. ¿No vas a saludarme? ¿Qué te tiene tan ocupado?

-Marinette, lo siento. No paran de llegarme propuestas de la televisión, es agotador. Tengo un regalo para vos, ¿podrías tomarlo mientras termino de responder? –le dijo, para señalar un paquete que yacía sobre la mesa, el cual la chica había pasado por alto.

Ella se sorprendió gratamente y decidió hacerle caso. Tomó el presente en sus manos, retiró el moño dorado que lo decoraba y desprendió el papel metalizado del mismo color que lo cubría. Dentro, pudo apreciar un teléfono celular de alta gama, aparentemente muy costoso. Aquello le pareció un gesto muy lindo, pero a la vez sintió que era demasiado. Le resultó muy bello que él hubiese pensado en ella de esa forma, sabía que necesitaba uno y se lo compró, a pesar de que ella no se lo hubiera pedido y que estuviese dispuesta a pagarlo con su propio dinero, el cual a decir verdad no le sobraba en esos momentos.

-Es hermoso... pero a la vez demasiado caro, no puedo aceptarlo.

-No seas así, te lo compré porque sé que te hacía falta.

-Pero gastaste demasiado, no puedo...

-No me cuesta nada, deja que te mime –le insistió, mientras dejaba su teléfono a un lado. De esta forma, se puso de pie y la enfrentó. Luego, colocó ambas manos en el rostro tierno de la chica- Te merecés esto y mucho más. Me salvaste.

-Vos me salvaste a mí, de no ser por vos no hubiera sobrevivido al accidente. Adrien, yo no sé cómo agradecerte todo esto –titubeó, desviando la mirada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rosado.

-Con tu sola presencia me sobra. Me diste un lugar a donde volver, me aceptaste a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado... yo te...

De pronto, el rubio se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una llamada entrante a su celular. Ella lo miró y asintió, como diciéndole que contestara. Al tomar el aparato, pudo ver claramente en la pantalla a una persona de la que hacía mucho tiempo no sabía nada. Se trataba de la secretaria de su padre, quien había sido casi como una madre para él en muchos momentos: Nathalie. Esto lo tomó por sorpresa, mas decidió atender en seguida. Del otro lado, pudo oírse la respiración entrecortada de esa persona. Esto lo alarmó.

-Nathalie... ¿estás ahí? –preguntó, visiblemente preocupado. Marinette lo miró.

-Adrien... por favor, tenemos que reunirnos lo más pronto posible. Necesito decirte algo.

Si bien la voz de aquella mujer le hacía pensar que algo no andaba bien, no pudo detenerse a pensar. Decidió acordar con ella y reunirse al día siguiente, por el tono de voz que ella usó realmente el asunto debía ser urgente. La chica de ojos azules, quien observó la escena, también se preocupó. A pesar de que él quiso continuar la conversación, el sonido de la mujer colgando al otro lado se lo impidió. Solo restaba esperar a que el momento llegase. Tendrían mucho de qué hablar, de eso estaba seguro.

:::

-¡Amiga, por acá!

Al llegar al parque, en el que había pasado muchos momentos memorables, la voz estridente de su buena amiga llamándola la hizo sentir tranquila. Allí estaba ella, Alya junto con sus otras amigas de la escuela, Juleka, Rosita y Alix. Le alegraba mucho que aunque sea algunas de ellas hubiesen podido asistir a la pequeña reunión que habían organizado fugazmente. Ya habían olvidado cuando habían tenido su última salida de chicas. Luego del accidente, tuvo ganas de hacer todas las cosas de las que se había privado por vivir a mil, entre el trabajo y el estudio. Se dejó abrazar por ellas, disfrutando de sus risas y de las anécdotas de su mejor amiga, la cual siempre les contaba acerca de los famosos que había conocido durante sus reportajes al aire libre. Cada una había traído algo para compartir con las demás en un sereno almuerzo bajo un árbol. Decidieron colocar una manta sobre el pasto y se dispusieron a organizar la comida sobre ella, mientras todas se sentaban en una ronda.

-Ahora sí, Marinette. Tenés que contarnos con lujo de detalles todo lo que pasó en esa famosa isla –indagó Alix, a lo que las demás asintieron muy interesadas. La aludida casi se atraganta con el sándwich que estaba comiendo.

-¡Exacto! Ya sabés a lo que nos referimos –continuó Rosita, guiñándole un ojo a una Marinette, quien se encontraba tomando un poco de agua para poder recuperar el aliento.

-No sé qué quieren que les cuente, chicas –les respondió por fin, al haber recuperado la compostura. Sabía bien que debía omitir la parte en la que se convertía en Ladybug y les daba una paliza a unos enfurecidos lugareños que amenazaban con convertirlos en comida para los tiburones.

-No te hagas la inocente, queremos saber todo acerca de la convivencia con Adrien –aclaró Alya, quien con su tono de voz demostraba aun un poco más sus intenciones.

-Bueno... -se decidió a responder, algo resignada, mientras la brisa cálida alborotaba los cabellos de ella y de las presentes- Adrien es... ¡hermoso, tierno, considerado! Exactamente como lo imaginé toda mi vida.

Al oírla hablar de esa manera, todas pudieron recordar exactamente los momentos que habían tenido que pasar para ayudarla a declarársele, debido a la timidez de Marinette para con ese chico. Se escuchaba exactamente igual que cuando eran más jóvenes, como una soñadora, completamente enamorada. Aquello les hizo gracia, y a la vez las puso felices, puesto que ver a su amiga logrando lo que soñaba las hacía empatizar absolutamente con ella. Juleka, por su parte, puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga de cabello azul y le sonrió de manera alegre. Luego, tomó la mano de Rosita, quien se ruborizó ante este gesto.

-Estar enamorada es lo mejor –dijo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a aquella chica rubia que se había robado su corazón.

-Sí, sí. Lo que digan –continuó Alix, un poco reacia a aquello que sus amigas afirmaban.

De esta manera, el almuerzo continuó. Esta vez fue Marinette la que preguntó a aquellas chicas qué había sido de su ciudad natal en su ausencia. Según lo que éstas le contaron, ninguna anormalidad sucedió, lo cual fue un alivio. Aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que ese malvado hombre había dicho en televisión nacional. Él estaba ahí, escondido, listo para atacar París cuando menos se lo esperasen. Pronto, notó que en vez de estar disfrutando de la reunión, se encontraba pensando en ese ser maligno. Aquello no podía ser bueno, si bien tenía responsabilidades, pasar un buen momento de vez en cuando no iba a matarla. En seguida, notó lo mucho que las había extrañado.

-Disculpa que insista, amiga, pero ¿sabés lo afortunada que sos por haber tocado esos abdominales de ensueño que tiene Adrien? Medio París te está envidiando no sanamente en este momento –bromeó Alya, golpeando con el codo suavemente a Marinette, haciendo alusión a la campaña de ropa interior que había estrenado el chico unos meses antes del accidente.

-Amiga, ya basta –rió ella, colocando su mano sobre su boca, un poco avergonzada.

-Si yo hubiera estado en un paraíso tropical al empezar a salir con Nino, mínimo me hubiese quedado allí un año más. Me imagino que es como vivir en una película romántica.

Mientras trataba de disimular, a la cabeza de la chica de cabello azul vinieron las imágenes de la batalla. "Si supieras que no todo fue color de rosa, Alya..." pensó. Sin embargo, también otras cosas volvieron a su mente. Su primer beso, sus caricias, el roce de su piel. Su voz susurrándole cosas al oído, las veces que su cuerpo había sucumbido ante él. Fue un período hermoso, jamás se olvidaría de lo que había vivido junto a Adrien en esa remota isla, sin importar lo que pasara en un futuro. Rápidamente, se vio exhorta en sus pensamientos otra vez, cual si estuviese viviendo una fantasía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba esa sensación tan cálida y abrumadora, el hecho de estar loca por alguien de esa forma. También a su mente vino Luka, el otro hombre en su vida, por el que alguna vez había sentido algo muy fuerte también. Su estado de introspección fue tal, que lo único que pudo hacerla reaccionar fue un grito que resonó en todo el parque. Esto alarmó a sus amigas también, quienes estaban confundidas debido a haber visto que la gente a su alrededor había empezado a escapar y no sabían por qué. De repente, un gran árbol aparentemente arrancado de aquel lugar voló directo hacia ellas, precisamente hacia Alya, quien parecía no reaccionar ante ese hecho. Al ver esto, Marinette actuó rápidamente, la sujetó y la apartó como pudo para salvarla. Aquello no podía ser normal.

-¡Rápido, corran! –les indicó la chica de ojos azules, con visible preocupación.

Luego de que ellas lo hicieran, la chica de ojos azules huyó en otra dirección. Detrás de la pared de un edificio, escondida de las otras personas, abrió su bolso. De él, su kwami apareció, alarmada de igual manera que ella por lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto, sobre su cabeza vio volar a una villana a la que recordaba muy bien. Con ella había batallado algunas veces y sabía que era implacable. Su espíritu era malvado, no solo sus emociones eran negativas, de eso podía estar segura. Ella era Volpina. Al ver esto, ya no había dudas. Debía entrar en acción. De forma veloz, dijo las palabras mágicas y la transformación comenzó. En cuestión de segundos, Ladybug hizo su entrada, lista para entrar al ruedo otra vez. Así, lanzó su yo-yo hacia un poste de luz, se aferró a él y dio un salto. Mientras viajaba entre los edificios, rogó con todas sus fuerzas que Chat Noir apareciera. "Adrien, te necesito" pensó. Al detenerse en la cornisa de uno de ellos, aún sin un rumbo fijo, tomó su arma y decidió llamar a su compañero. Para su desgracia, él no estaba disponible, lo que significaba que no estaba utilizando sus poderes de superhéroe. Seguramente no estaba enterado de la situación.

-Hola, Ladybug. Nos encontramos de nuevo –oyó a alguien hablarle, por lo que volteó. Ahí estaba ella, mirándola de manera vil, tal como la recordaba.

-Lila, dejate de juegos. Sabes que voy a volver a derrotarte.

-Mi nombre es Volpina. No creas que vas a tener tanta suerte esta vez.

Luego de decir aquello, la villana akumatizada utilizó su flauta característica y sopló, provocando una melodía profunda y misteriosa. En seguida, un centenar de copias de ella aparecieron, confundiendo a Ladybug. Sin embargo, si era tal como la recordaba, ninguna de ellas podría hacerle daño salvo la verdadera. Por ello, lanzó su yo-yo hacia todas ellas, al no ser capaz de identificar cual era en realidad Volpina. Así, varias de ellas desaparecieron en una nube de humo al ser tocadas. Contrariamente a lo que podría haber imaginado, oyó una risa sarcástica de parte de la chica de cabello castaño. No lo comprendía, ya la había vencido en el pasado, ¿qué le hacía pensar que podía ganar esta vez? Al ver a todas esas copias tomar su instrumento e imitarse las unas a las otras, la heroína se colocó en posición de ataque. Quería descifrar qué era lo que pretendía. Así, una de ellas creó miles de cuchillos, los cuales fueron lanzados hacia la portadora del miraculous sin miramientos. Ésta los esquivó fácilmente, para luego recordar que todo se trataba de una ilusión. Al ver cómo otra de esas impostoras creaba dos martillos para luego lanzárselos sin piedad, decidió no tratar de evadirlos para confirmar su teoría. Para su sorpresa, uno de ellos la golpeó de lleno en estómago, haciendo que trastabillara y cayera al piso irremediablemente. Esto la descolocó, ¿qué acababa de pasar?

-¿En serio creías que sería tan fácil? ¿Creés que no mejoré en todos estos años? A diferencia de vos, yo estuve enfocada siempre en mi venganza –habló, para luego hacer desaparecer uno por uno sus clones. Poco a poco, se acercó hasta una adolorida Ladybug, quien yacía en el suelo con una mano en su abdomen- Ahora puedo hacer realidad mis ilusiones, ya no podés llamarme mentirosa. ¡Nunca más!

Sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, se vio tomada del cuello por aquella malvada chica, quien la levantó hasta hacer que se pusiera de pie. Aún le dolía demasiado. El golpe fue duro e inesperado, a pesar de que el traje la hubiese protegido bastante no fue lo suficiente. Al ver cómo la mano enguantada de la villana iba directamente a tomar sus aretes, algo en su ser la hizo reaccionar, por lo que la empujó y se la quitó de encima. Dio una voltereta hacia atrás y se alejó de ella, para luego subir la guardia otra vez. Aún se preguntaba dónde estaría su compañero, lo necesitaba mucho. Pero, sabía que quizás él no llegaría, pues recordó que él tenía asuntos importantes que arreglar. No podía depender de Chat Noir, debía encargarse de Lila sola por el momento. Nuevamente, ella decidió utilizar su instrumento, por lo que se preparó para lo peor. No se podía permitir titubear otra vez. Reconocía que los poderes de aquella chica eran peligrosos.

De manera sorpresiva, luego de la melodía, apareció una nave voladora entre una nube de humo flotando en el aire. Así, Volpina se subió a ella y dedicándole una mirada arrogante, sin más, se marchó. Ladybug sabía que no podía dejar que huyera así. Volvió a lanzar su yo-yo y así, comenzó su persecución. El hecho de que sus ilusiones se volviesen realidad, la hacía una oponente digna de temer. Aún no había podido idear un plan, su cabeza divagaba pero no podía verle una solución fácil al asunto. Sin su compañero, todo se complicaba a sobremanera. Esa nave era sumamente veloz, sumado a que el dolor que sentía la ralentizaba. No había pensado que, si ella conocía la manera de luchar de la villana, ésta estaba en las mismas condiciones. La peor parte eran sus nuevos poderes, algo que no había visto venir, lo cual la ponía en clara desventaja. Debía inventar una estrategia rápidamente, aún sin Chat Noir, no había tiempo. La vida de la gente de París estaba en juego esta vez.

Al llegar a la terraza de un edificio sumamente alto, Volpina se detuvo y, tal como todas sus ilusiones, la nave se desvaneció. Unos segundos después, Ladybug aterrizó frente a ella, a unos cuantos metros debido a lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser la villana. Escuchó su risa sarcástica nuevamente y, sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, ésta volvió a tomar su flauta y comenzó a tocar. Increíblemente, al pie de la cornisa, aparecieron incontables bombas y granadas, las cuales apuntaban directo a la gente que permanecía al pie de la Torre Eiffel. Esto ya se había tornado una situación grave, esta vez no solo ponía en riesgo la vida de la heroína, sino de las de cientos de personas que ni siquiera estaban al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Inmediatamente, la vio observarla con desdén, sintiéndose una triunfadora debido a la amenaza que acababa de lanzar. Volpina bien sabía que Ladybug no se arriesgaría, sabía que lo más probable era que se tratara de explosivos de verdad, lo cual la convertiría en algo más que una simple villana akumatizada. Aun así, eso le importaba poco. Para la de cabello azul, aquello sobrepasaba todos los límites.

-¿Ahora qué vas a hacer, Ladybug? ¡Entregame tu miraculous y así vas a poder salvar a estas personas! De lo contrario... -gritó, para luego acercar la flauta a sus labios lentamente, sin que ésta los tocara aún.

-¡Esperá! ¿Pensás matar gente, incluso niños? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –respondió ella, desesperada, buscando la forma de calmar a esa chica.

Ya no le quedaba otra forma, era el momento. Debía utilizar su poder. Se encomendó a la suerte, la cual parecía estar de su lado casi todo el tiempo, e hizo algo al respecto. Se concentró, para luego tomar su yo-yo y lanzarlo al aire.

-¡Amuleto encantado!

De manera mágica, una red cayó a sus manos. Aquello, velozmente le dio una idea. Aunque ésta conllevaba bastante riesgo, no le quedaban demasiadas opciones. Antes de que Volpina pudiese volver a soplar a través del instrumento, se echó a correr en su dirección, con una rapidez que no sabía que poseía. Después, lanzó la red, lo cual hizo que la chica se agachase para esquivarla lo cual fue un alivio, debido a que eso era exactamente su objetivo. El objeto terminó agarrando todos y cada uno de los explosivos que flotaban en el aire, mientras Ladybug daba un salto olímpico junto con un giro con la precisión exacta para tomar el collar de la chica y arrancarlo en el proceso. De esta manera, pudo liberar a la mariposa contaminada de maldad, la cual salió volando no muy lejos de allí. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, debido a que un problema aún mayor se avecinaba. Como pudo, con su objeto mágico se aferró a la cima de la baranda del balcón más cercano que había podido encontrar, mientras con la otra mano tomaba la red. Sacó fuerza del interior de su ser y, con un gran envión, lanzó muy alto en el aire aquellas bombas, las cuales terminaron explotando a la lejanía, salvando así la vida de cientos de parisinos al instante.

Una vez terminado aquello, solo le restó descender hacia donde aún sobrevolaba la mariposa y atraparla. Con su yo-yo, logró purificarla para luego devolverla a la naturaleza, donde debió haber estado siempre. Una vez más, su poder había servido para salvar a los que más amaba. Sin más, lanzó al aire su amuleto y así, el milagro sucedió. No quedaron rastros de la maldad que había acechado a la ciudad, ni tampoco secuelas. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. En el instante en que quiso enfrentar a Lila, para cuestionar su accionar, mucho más peligroso que el de cualquier villano que hubiese conocido, no pudo encontrarla. Había escapado. Se lamentó por eso, pero ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella en algún otro momento. Ya pasado aquello, había otra inquietud que rondaba por su mente. Era extraño que Chat Noir no hubiese aparecido para nada, lo que la hizo pensar en que quizás a Adrien le sucedía algo. Debía buscarlo. No sabía bien por qué, pero en el fondo algo le decía que debía estar allí con él.

:::

Tal como habían acordado, Adrien se encontraba llegando al lugar en donde estaría su antigua amiga. No tenía idea qué era aquello que tenía para decirle, sospechaba que era algo referido a la herencia de su padre, la cual poco le importaba. Aun así, eso era lo de menos, en verdad quería saber cómo estaba ella, de quien hacía tanto tiempo no había tenido noticias. Al llegar, por fuera de la lujosa cafetería, pudo divisar a través del vidrio a una mujer de cabello azul, ataviada en sobrias prendas. Así la recordaba. Se apresuró a entrar, indicándole a la mesera del lugar que se sentaría junto a ella. Dio unos pasos y se detuvo de pie, justo frente a Nathalie, quien le dedicó una mirada serena y una mueca apacible. La saludó con amabilidad, para luego, sentarse frente a ella. Sobre la mesita redonda, descansaba un florero transparente cargado de unas flores de colores pasteles y una taza de café a medio beber. Viendo esto, decidió ordenar lo mismo. A decir verdad, él estaba algo nervioso por todo el asunto. Por ello, decidió preguntarle cómo estaba y qué había sido de su vida en ese año que estuvo alejada, como para descontracturar. La mujer respondió, mas se la veía intranquila. De esta manera, la conversación continuó.

-Adrien... -comenzó, haciendo una leve pausa- lo que tengo para decirte no va a ser agradable, espero que lo entiendas.

-No me asustes, por favor. Decime qué es.

-Es sobre tu padre. Por favor, quiero que escuches todo. Considero que necesitás saberlo, después de todo sos su hijo, lo más preciado que él tenía.

Haciendo caso a sus palabras, Adrien decidió guardar silencio y oír aquello que Nathalie tenía para decirle. Él la quería mucho y la respetaba, por lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que fuera que tuviese que contarle. Luego de recibir el café que la mesera depositó sobre la mesa frente a él, dio un sorbo y esperó. Con un poco de nerviosismo, la mujer decidió proseguir.

-La muerte de tu madre fue algo muy trágico para él. Lo marcó para siempre al punto de que siempre tuvo la sensación de que fue su culpa por no haberla cuidado, lo cual nunca dejó de dolerle. Mientras aún estaba con vida, buscó todas las alternativas posibles para salvarla y, cuando no lo logró, fue devastador. Por ello, su mente no lo aceptaba. A pesar de haberla perdido... no pensaba rendirse.

-No entiendo qué me querés decir, Nathalie. Si una persona muere, ya no hay más nada qué hacer... ¿o sí?

-Eso es correcto. Salvo que obtengas los miraculous principales... los de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Con ello puedes revertir ciertas cosas...

Oír eso provocó que su corazón se detuviera por un instante. No podía ser cierto, no estaba listo para seguir con esa conversación. Un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente, sintió que el aire se agotaba, ya no podía siquiera respirar con normalidad.

-Tu padre... él era Hawk Moth.

Eso terminó por encrespar sus nervios por completo. Una mezcla de ira y decepción se hizo presente en su interior, ni siquiera podía ocultarlo. El villano que había aterrorizado a todos, había dañado a las personas que más quería, era su propio padre. Ese que cientos de veces hirió a Ladybug, a Marinette, la mujer que amaba. Su mente estaba hecha un lío. Sin pensar, se levantó de golpe, arrojando la silla irremediablemente al suelo. Esto asustó un poco a Nathalie, quien quiso calmarlo de alguna manera, sin éxito. No obstante, él no le dejo articular palabras, puesto que se marchó de allí a paso rápido, sin mirar atrás. En un principio, ella atinó a seguirlo, mas se detuvo en seco. Quizás lo mejor era que Adrien procesara todo eso solo. A pesar de que quisiera continuar la charla, puesto que aún le quedaba discutir con él ese asunto del nuevo villano de París, del cual no tenía idea de quién se podría tratar, lo mejor era dejar calmar las aguas. Se encomendó al destino, y rogó porque él no hiciese algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Lo único que esperaba, era que el chico fuese capaz de perdonarla alguna vez.

:::

-Detecto una emoción sumamente negativa –espetó para sí, en las sombras de una habitación oscura- A decir verdad, nunca había percibido tanto odio provenir de una persona... esto es interesante. Mayura, vení acá.

Mientras ella se acercaba, ataviada en su traje en diferentes gamas de cobalto y su abanico característico en la mano, se abría la compuerta de la ventana redonda que adornaba la cima de la lujosa mansión. En la mano de ese villano, una mariposa blanca agitaba sus alas levemente, resignada ante las órdenes de él. La portadora del miraculous del pavo real se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia, mientras observaba la espalda de Hawk Moth, bajo la tenue luz que entraba por el vidrio.

-Esta vez vamos a hacer algo diferente. Tengo una corazonada –le dijo, colocando su mano sobre la mariposa. Luego, usó su magia oscura para transformarla- ¡Vuela, mi pequeño akuma! Y, esta vez, guíame hacia la persona a la que vas a maleficiar.

Seguidamente, la ventana se abrió por completo, dando paso a un tenaz Hawk Moth, quien saltó a través de ella, seguido por Mayura, y se encaminó a seguir al akuma, con la intención de develar la identidad de la persona que emanaba tanta ira. Ambos brincaron sobre los techos de los edificios, de manera sigilosa, en busca de aquella persona. Continuaron por largo rato, manejándose entre la oscuridad de una noche que acababa de mostrar sus apagados colores. Mientras la mariposa se movía aparentemente de manera errante, empezaban a perder un poco las esperanzas. "No me pude haber equivocado" pensó él, un poco irritado por esa incierta situación. No obstante, de manera súbita, el malvado akuma decidió descender en una de las callejuelas del viejo París. El villano de detuvo justo sobre un almacén a mirar, y le hizo una seña a su compañera para que hiciese lo mismo, manteniéndose en silencio. Al ver que no se trataba de otro más que Adrien, una maléfica sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ese maligno ser. El rubio, al notar que estaba a punto de ser hechizado y sabiendo que esas calles estaban vacías, no pudo hacer otra cosa que utilizar la magia que poseía. Esto tomó por sorpresa a los otros portadores de los miraculous, quienes miraron anonadados.

De esta forma, al pronunciar la frase de la transformación, bajo un haz de luz de color verde brillante, apareció Chat Noir. Esto develó irremediablemente la identidad del superhéroe a esa pareja de villanos, quienes al verlo no pudieron más que sentir una gran satisfacción. Las sospechas de Hawk Moth eran ciertas, quien sentía todo ese odio era alguien importante, debía salir para comprobarlo y así lo hizo. Rápidamente, el chico frente a ellos tuvo que utilizar su poder, para que aquello no terminase en una tragedia.

-¡Cataclismo!

Finalmente, con solo tocar al akuma con un dedo, este se desintegró por completo en el aire, evitando así caer en las redes del villano. Justo en el momento en el que pensó que todo había terminado, simplemente suspiró y bajó la guardia, lo suficiente para que los dos malvados pudiesen idear un plan. De manera muy sigilosa, Hawk Moth se apareció frente a él, lo cual lo descolocó e hizo que diese unos pasos hacia atrás. Inesperadamente, sintió un agudo golpe en su nuca para luego, en unos segundos, perder la consciencia y caer al suelo. Aquello fue obra de Mayura, quien lo había apaleado con su abanico cerrado con la suficiente fuerza como para desmayarlo. Creyéndose un ganador, el villano tomó entre sus brazos al rubio y, luego de dedicarle una sonrisa triunfal a su compañera, ambos se marcharon por donde habían venido. Dispuestos a regresar a su oscuro hogar, pensaron que habían logrado en poco tiempo todo aquello que sus predecesores no habían podido en años. Eso les resultó una gran victoria, todo estaba marchando como lo habían imaginado. Incluso mejor.

:::

De pronto, una puntada en el pecho la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Algo en su interior le decía a Marinette que algo malo había sucedido. No sabía por qué, pero ese presentimiento era muy fuerte. Ella se encontraba en su hogar, alimentando a una exhausta Tikki, recuperándose un poco de los golpes que le había asestado la ruin Volpina. No estaba al cien por ciento aún, le dolía mucho el cuerpo, más precisamente su estómago, en el cual una marca negra se había hecho presente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no luchaba y, el hecho de haberse enfrentado a alguien tan poderosa, había causado estragos en su ser. En ese tiempo que había tenido libre, pudo averiguar cómo se encontraban sus amigos y su familia a través del celular que le había regalado su compañero, los cuales para su suerte no habían recibido ni un rasguño. Eso era un alivio, pero todavía le preocupaba mucho Adrien, a quien no había visto desde entonces y no sabía nada de él. Lo último que supo fue que había ido a ver a Nathalie, lo cual suponía le iba a llevar un buen tiempo, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y era una persona muy importante para él. Sin embargo, esa corazonada que estaba teniendo había hecho que un sentimiento de intranquilidad creciese en sus adentros.

-Marinette, ¿qué te sucede? –le preguntó su kwami, al ver una expresión sumamente seria en su rostro, mientras le daba otro mordisco a uno de los macaroons hechos por su portadora.

-Estoy preocupada por Adrien, Tikki. No sé por qué, pero siento que algo le pasó.

-¿Por qué sentís eso? Quizás está hablando con Nathalie todavía, no te preocupes –le respondió, aunque por la expresión de la chica, eso no había logrado calmarla para nada. No le gustaba verla así -¿Y si lo llamás al celular?

Haciendo caso a su pequeña amiga, tomó su teléfono y se dispuso a marcar el número de su amor de inmediato. A decir verdad, lo necesitaba allí, no se sentía bien y sabía que las caricias y las palabras dulces de Adrien harían que su noche fuese mucho más amena. Lo extrañaba, a pesar de que hiciese apenas unas horas que se habían separado, luego de pasar la semana entera juntos. La convivencia en la isla había sido hermosa, le agradaba el hecho de haber vuelto con las personas a las que quería mucho, pero la experiencia de haber estado con él a solas, disfrutando de su compañía todo el tiempo, de su cariño, era algo que simplemente no podía borrar de un día para otro. Había esperado mucho tiempo para estar junto a él de esa forma, finalmente había llegado el momento y en su mente no había otro que no fuese ese chico. Sumado a que, al ser también Chat Noir, lograban congeniar sus pensamientos y sus acciones perfectamente, como el equipo maravilloso que eran. De ninguna manera podía perder lo que había logrado, lo cual también podía ser la razón de por qué se sentía de esa forma. En el fondo, temía perderlo todo.

-¿Y si probás llamarlo de otra manera? Él es Chat Noir después de todo –insistió Tikki, ya habiendo terminado su comida.

-Pero no descansaste bien todavía, ¿estás segura?

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Me siento espectacular! Hacelo, Marinette.

Al obtener esa respuesta de parte de la pequeña criatura, pudiendo ver que en verdad ella se sentía preparada, supo que debía prestarle atención. De esta forma, al decir las palabras mágicas, la vestimenta roja con lunares negros hizo su aparición sobre su cuerpo. Pudiendo sentir el poder y la seguridad de su alter ego en ella, tal como había pensado, la sensación de preocupación no se desvaneció. Aquello era real y debía prestarle atención. Confiaba en su instinto. Sin más, tomó su yo-yo y marcó. Sorpresivamente, éste atendió al instante. No obstante, a quien vio del otro lado de la videollamada no fue a Chat Noir, sino a un ser completamente distinto. Allí estaba ese, quien con su mirada le calaba los huesos, quien debía pagar por todo lo que les había hecho.

-Ladybug, hasta que te dignas a aparecer.

-¡¿Qué hacés con la vara de Chat Noir?! ¡¿Dónde está él?! ¡Responde! –gritó, sumamente nerviosa. Lo que más temía se había hecho realidad.

Luego de soltar una leve risilla, el hombre se movió hacia un lado, dejando ver a quién estaba detrás de él. Allí se encontraba el superhéroe, visiblemente golpeado, un tanto adormecido, atado a una silla de pies y manos. Esto hizo que el corazón de Ladybug se acelerara y que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos. Temía por él, no podía creer que aquello estuviese sucediendo. Sus manos empezaron a temblar mientras sostenía su arma.

-Si querés volver a verlo, vas a tener que venir a entregarme tu miraculous. De lo contrario... despedite de él.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo, o sino... o sino... -espetó, su voz estaba quebrada.

-¿O sino qué? –se burló, mientras acariciaba el rostro magullado del portador del miraculous del gato con su mano enguantada. Este aún no reaccionaba completamente, simplemente se movía de forma leve, con los ojos cerrados- Ya me oíste, te veré pronto.

Y, así, cortó el teléfono. Sin poder evitarlo, Ladybug dejó caer el yo-yo de su mano, devastada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro, una tras otra, irremediablemente.

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5

Sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo, Ladybug sintió un dolor muy grande en el corazón. Chat Noir estaba en peligro inminente, su identidad quizás ya había sido descubierta, se encontraba herido y no sabía en dónde buscarlo. No podía articular ni una palabra, tampoco mover un músculo. Nunca había estado en una situación igual anteriormente. Aún no era capaz de detener su llanto, no tenía consuelo. Sin embargo, pronto recordó quién era y qué era lo que en todo ese tiempo la había llevado a convertirse en la heroína de París. Su tenacidad. Ella jamás se había rendido y, por más graves que fueran los problemas, siempre había sido capaz de remediarlos. Su ingenio siempre fue la clave y esta vez no iba a ser diferente, por muy peligrosos que fueran esos a los que tenía que enfrentarse. Por más que se tratase de la persona a la que más amaba, lo cual no le permitía pensar con claridad como antes, debía detenerse y ser más objetiva. Todo dependía enteramente de ella, era consciente de eso. Habiendo entendido, apretó sus puños y se obligó a recuperar la compostura. Luego, se limpió las lágrimas sin cuidado por encima de su antifaz con ambas manos y se puso firme. Seguidamente, abrió su ventana y se trepó a ella. Enfundada en su traje y sin haber utilizado sus poderes aún, estaba lista para dar batalla. Sin más, lanzó su yo-yo y su búsqueda comenzó.

-¡¡Hawk Moth!! ¡¡Estoy acá, dispuesta a entregarte mi miraculous!! –gritó, a todo pulmón, mientras se detenía sobre la terraza de un edificio y abría sus brazos, como queriendo hacer una señal de rendición. Por más que se sintiese desesperada, debía mantener la calma. Tenía un plan.

:::

Parecía haber estado durmiendo durante días, o por lo menos así lo sentía, debido al entumecimiento de su cuerpo. Su cabeza le dolía, también le daba vueltas irremediablemente y aun no era capaz de recuperar la consciencia del todo. Además, sus manos también le molestaban, sobre todo sus muñecas, así mismo sus tobillos. En el instante en que pudo abrir levemente los ojos, un horrible pinchazo en su sien se hizo presente. Los rayos tenues de luz que ingresaban por el ventanal lograron que, de a poco, pudiese entrar en razón otra vez. En seguida, cayó en cuenta que estaba sentado en una silla, atado de pies y manos, lo cual lo alarmó demasiado. De pronto, pudo recordar vagamente lo que había sucedido antes de haberse desmayado. Sin embargo, antes que pudiese siquiera mover de forma leve, la imagen de un hombre alto pareció materializarse frente a él. Ahí estaba el villano al que tantas veces había combatido, sonriéndole de manera sarcástica, sabiendo que había logrado su cometido. Por ello, sintió mucha ira, mas, en su estado, era imposible hacer algo. Al mirarse las manos, notó que ya no estaba transformado en Chat Noir. También, muy a su pesar, su miraculous ya no estaba ahí. Aquello hizo que se sintiese sumamente indefenso, alarmado y frustrado. De pronto, un cuestionamiento apareció en su cabeza. Si su padre fue Hawk Moth, pero ahora estaba muerto... ¿quién era ese que estaba parado allí?

-Así que fuiste vos todo el tiempo, quién lo diría... -espetó el malvado, de repente, parado justo frente a Adrien.

-Conmigo podés hacer lo que quieras, pero ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Ladybug –lo amenazó, clavándole la mirada, mientras apretaba la madera bajo sus manos, en un intento por contener su rabia.

-Mi intención no es hacerle daño, solo necesito su miraculous esta vez. En cuanto a vos... toda mi vida te he odiado, tenerte completamente a mi merced hace las cosas aún más interesantes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién sos? –le cuestionó, no entendiendo muy bien lo que le acababa de decir. Realmente quería conocer a aquel quien había robado los poderes oscuros de su padre.

-Bueno, ya que yo sé tu identidad, supongo que estará bien.

-Esperá, ¿estás seguro? –lo frenó Mayura, quien también estaba presente en la habitación, un poco más lejos que ellos.

Él volteó a verla y luego de asentir, le dio a entender que pensaba seguir con su cometido de todas formas. Por su parte, desde las sombras, la villana se limitó a callar. Así, luego de mencionar la frase que revertiría la magia de su miraculous, su traje desapareció, dejando ver a la persona que había debajo de él. Esto hizo que Adrien abriese sus ojos como platos, sin poder creer aquello que veía. De pronto, todo concordaba. El portador de Nooroo no era otro que Félix, su primo. El hecho de que fuese él, lo hacía aún peor. No podía entender como miembros de su familia podrían ser capaces de contener tanto odio en su ser como para convertirse en seres tan tenebrosos. Además, no quería creer que él lo odiase, Adrien no sabía qué había podido hacer para ser receptor de ese sentimiento.

-No lo entiendo Félix... ¿cómo podés ser Hawk Moth? ¿Qué te llevó a seguir con esto? –le preguntó, sumamente decepcionado, dándose cuenta de que en verdad no conocía para nada a quien consideraba una persona cercana.

-¿Cómo? Pues es fácil, tengo mucho poder ahora. Puedo controlar las emociones de las personas. Además de la fortuna que me heredó tu padre, quien confió en mí para contarme su secreto.

-¿Para qué querés los miraculous? Mi padre por lo menos tenía un propósito, aunque nada podría justificarlo...

-¿Lo ves? Por eso no confiaba en vos, porque sabía que lo juzgarías. Yo también tengo un propósito –espetó, para luego caminar hacia el ventanal, deteniéndose frente a él. En seguida, una mariposa blanca se posó sobre su hombro. Adrien simplemente lo siguió con la mirada- Quiero tener el poder de crear y destruir cualquier cosa. No tendría barreras, ni temporales, ni materiales. ¿Te imaginás lo que sería eso?

-¡Sos muy egoísta! No tenés idea del caos que podría generar eso en el mundo, no podés manejar un poder así. Ni vos, ni nadie.

El malvado joven se limitó a reír sonoramente ante ello, crispando a un Adrien quien ya no tenía ganas de seguir escuchándolo a esa altura. Luego, cruzó sus manos por detrás de su cuerpo y volteó a verlo nuevamente. Un haz de luz le iluminó el rostro, el cual lucía exactamente como el del rubio frente a él. Después de sacudir su cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación, éste volvió a dirigirse hacia quien tenía cautivo. Al llegar donde él estaba, lo tomó de la camisa blanca que tenía puesta y lo acercó bruscamente. Debido al movimiento brusco, la mariposa voló.

-¿Quién sos vos para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer? A pesar de que tenemos la misma apariencia, vos siempre fuiste el preferido, al que todos amaban. Yo siempre fui víctima del rechazo. ¿Sabés lo que es eso? ¡Exacto, no!

Luego de vociferar contra él, volvió a soltarlo, me manera tal que hizo que se golpease contra el respaldo de la silla. Finalmente Adrien lo comprendía, su primo no tenía ningún motivo válido para actuar de esa forma, solo quería su propio beneficio. Estaba cegado por el poder del miraculous, ya era una situación irremediable. Por más que fuese parte de su familia, no podía dejar pasar por alto lo que él estaba haciendo. Estaba decidido a enfrentar a Félix, sin importar las consecuencias. No obstante, en el estado en que se encontraba, no poseía medios para hacerlo. Se sentía adolorido aún, no contaba con sus poderes, estaba solo, enfrentándose a dos de los villanos más poderosos. Sumado a eso, Plagg había caído en las manos equivocadas y, en verdad, temía por su amigo. Pronto, pensó en Mayura. Ella tenía que ser Lila, en un principio le había llamado la atención que se encontrase con su familiar, siendo que no podía entender cómo ambos se habían conocido ni en qué contexto. Era sabido que Volpina había colaborado con Hawk Moth en el pasado por voluntad propia, no le parecía raro que así fuese ahora que se trataba de alguien más. En seguida, la imagen de su padre cruzó por su mente. Aún no lo aceptaba. De repente, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda. Al voltear levemente, pudo notar que era ella.

-Tranquilo, Adrien –le dijo al oído, apoyando ambas manos sobre el pecho del chico de manera sugerente- Solo hay que esperar que Ladybug se digne a aparecer y ya no tendrán que preocuparse más por nada. Sus poderes serán nuestros.

-Lila, sé que sos vos –indagó él, manteniéndose serio- ¿Por qué seguís a Félix? No creí que fueras capaz de algo así.

-Adivinaste. No seas tan inocente, yo quiero exactamente lo mismo que él. Vamos a tener el poder que siempre soñamos.

-¿No te das cuenta de que te está engañando? Él quiere todo para sí mismo, te está usando. Aún no es tarde... podríamos derrotarlo si nos ayudas –le pidió, haciendo alusión a su compañera, en quien no había dejado de pensar desde que había recuperado la cordura.

-Ay, Adrien –río- Me estás subestimando mucho. Ya perdiste. Vos y Ladybug tienen que aceptarlo.

Repentinamente, todos los presentes pudieron oír gritos provenientes de la calle. Esto les llamó la atención, sobre todo a quien estaba secuestrado, quien creyó reconocer esa voz. Temió lo que estuviese por pasar. En seguida, el malvado se asomó por el ventanal para poder entender claramente qué era lo que esa persona quería. Al hacerlo, sobre un edificio más bajo que la mansión pudo divisar a una chica desesperada, dispuesta a todo, incluso a rendirse por amor. Allí estaba Ladybug. Por ello, él rió, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección para ellos, o por lo menos, eso pensaba Félix. Ella estaba ahí, clamando a los cuatro vientos que quería entregarles su miraculous a cambio de que le devolviesen a Adrien. Eso solucionaba las cosas para los dos. Sin embargo, el malvado joven no bajaría la guardia, puesto que aquello era demasiado fácil para ser cierto. Estaba dispuesto a pelear todo lo que fuera para obtener lo que quería y cumplir con su cometido. Por su parte, Mayura se alejó del rubio, para luego acercarse nuevamente a su compañero y así poder contemplar a esa a quien tanto detestaba. Así, ambos estaban listos.

-¡Alas oscuras, a mí!

De esta forma, al completar su transformación, tomó el anillo de Adrien y lo guardó en un bolsillo interno de su saco. Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, el chico vio como aquellos villanos se lanzaban en contra de su amada, sin nada que perder y mucho por ganar. Desesperado, lo único que deseaba era que ella no cometiese una locura por su culpa. No se lo perdonaría. Mientras tanto, debía idear un plan para escapar de allí. No sabía bien cómo, pero debía lograrlo cuanto antes. Al mirar a su alrededor, en busca de algún objeto que pudiese utilizar para cortar las sogas que lo apresaban, se encontraba pensativo. Se obligó a mantener la calma. Antes de desistir, logró divisar un espejo pequeño sobre un escritorio, no muy lejos de ahí. Si lo tiraba al suelo y lo rompía, podría utilizarlo como un objeto punzante. De todas maneras, moverse hasta ese sitio no iba a ser tarea fácil. Sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo.

Así, tomó un poco de envión y comenzó a saltar aún sentado en la silla en dirección a su objetivo. Avanzaba lento pero por lo menos se movía. Cada golpe le dolía, mas no pensaba parar. Después de unos interminables minutos, logró llegar justo frente a ese mueble y, una vez allí, estiró sus dedos como pudo para alcanzar la cosa que podría llegar a liberarlo. Por muy poco, no lo lograba, lo cual terminó por frustrarlo. De pronto, la desesperación le ganó y realizó un movimiento demasiado brusco, por lo que acabó cayendo hacia el suelo de costado, golpeando su brazo irremediablemente. No podría volver a pararse, por lo que la impotencia invadió su ser. En un arranque de ira, golpeó su cabeza contra el piso de madera y emitió un quejido de frustración. Las cosas no podían estar peor para él. Mas, cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, un trozo de algo brillante apareció a su lado. El espejo se había roto, sin darse cuenta, con la caída había logrado tirarlo. Después de un leve esfuerzo más, sus dedos lograron alcanzar el objeto cortante. Solo restaba ejercer la suficiente fricción como para romper la soga que apretaba su muñeca. "Esperame, mi lady" pensó, mientras se jugaba entero con aquello que estaba queriendo lograr. La presión y el correr de los minutos se acrecentaban, sin que nada pudiese hacer por evitarlo. No desistiría.

:::

El tiempo pasaba y aún no obtenía una respuesta. Estaba comenzando a exasperarse. Repentinamente, vio algo brillante venir a toda velocidad hacia ella. A penas logró esquivarlo, para luego verlo clavarse en el suelo a un lado. Era una pluma mágica colorida, con apariencia afilada. En seguida, al levantar la mirada notó que frente a ella se encontraban esos a los que buscaba, por fin Hawk Moth y Mayura habían hecho su aparición. Ellos, por su parte, la observaban desde arriba, con desdén. Estaba sola, enfrentándose contra dos de los más peligrosos portadores de miraculous. No podía confiarse esta vez. Por ello, en su lugar, se colocó en posición de ataque, esperando lo peor de esas personas.

-¿No dijiste que ibas a darnos tu miraculous? –la retó él, mientras pegaba su bastón contra el piso.

-¡Primero quiero ver a Chat Noir!

-Ah, ¿te referís a Adrien? –se burló la joven, cubriendo su cara con su abanico fantástico.

Tal como temía, al ser secuestrado, no había mucho que su compañero pudiese hacer para defenderse. La identidad de Ladybug estaba en peligro también, ya que el hecho de que cayese en las manos de esos dos podía significar que su familia o amigos fuesen amenazados. Debía recuperarlo, no sabía qué podrían haber hecho con Adrien ahora que habían obtenido lo que querían.

-Podrás verlo si me entregas ahora mismo tu miraculous.

-¡No confiaré en vos!

De pronto, vio de reojo como unas manos se acercaron peligrosamente a sus aretes por su espalda. Dio un salto hacia adelante y se encontró con que Mayura estaba dispuesta a arrebatárselos también, por lo cual el peligro era inminente. En el instante en que se detuvo a pensar aquello, un golpe certero en su estómago la hizo trastabillar hacia atrás, el que fue perpetrado por el malvado hombre. Allí aún le dolía, seguía herida de su última pelea, por lo que lo sintió de manera muy aguda. Debido a ello, en el suelo, se abrazó a sí misma y emitió un quejido de dolor. Esto no pasó desapercibido por él, quien sonrió ante su vil hazaña. Él sabía muy bien su punto débil, había mandado a una de sus secuaces para lograr que sus energías se agotasen y así prepararse para enfrentarla. Eso no era justo, fue muy soez de su parte. Sin embargo, esto a Ladybug no le sorprendía. Rápidamente, logró ponerse de pie, aún no pensaba rendirse. Todavía le quedaba su poder. A pesar de que no hubiese ningún akuma en juego, sabía que podría servirle para esa batalla. Seguidamente, invocó su amuleto encantado, el cual al verlo caer notó que terminó siendo otro de sus yo-yos. En seguida cayó en cuenta que le sería muy útil, puesto que se enfrentaba a dos enemigos muy poderosos. Por ello, se preparó. No obstante, sabía que ellos no se quedarían atrás.

-¿Creés que con algo tan simple nos detendrás? –gritó él, a la vez que una blanca mariposa volaba para terminar posándose en su mano. Con la gracia de sus poderes, ésta se oscureció. En seguida, al ver a su compañera a su lado, decidió tomarla del brazo y hacer que el insecto se posara en su abanico- Mayura Catalizadora, te doy la facultad de utilizar infinitamente tus poderes.

-¿Mandás a tu seguidora a hacer todo el trabajo? ¡Eso es muy cobarde de tu parte! –le contestó una Ladybug sumamente consternada.

Al notar como un aura oscura se apoderaba de aquella mujer, la heroína quiso impedir la transformación. Así, lanzó uno de sus yo-yos hacia ella, el cual terminó siendo frenado por el bastón del villano, ganando un poco de tiempo para su ayudante. Sin poder evitarlo, ella terminó su metamorfosis. Rápidamente, los colores azulinos de su traje se volvieron cálidos y su abanico se tiño de rojo. También, sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre. A decir verdad, ella tampoco lucía como antes, había algo distinto en su persona. De todas maneras, no podía detenerse a pensar en algo así. Al estar lista, flameó su arma en el aire, provocando que cientos de plumas se esparcieran, cayendo peligrosamente cerca de la chica. Sin perder el tiempo, Ladybug lazó su herramienta hacia el cielo, provocando un remolino, el cual hizo que muchas de estas plumas se disiparan. Sin embargo, con un movimiento de la mano de Mayura Catalizadora, estas se dirigieron otra vez hacia ella, amenazando con transformarla en un sentimonstruo, ya que sus poderes eran similares a los de Hawk Moth. Solo que multiplicado lograba ser aún peor. De esta forma, logró esquivarlas una a una, dando mortales hacia atrás, saltos y agachándose hasta estar muy cerca del piso. Esto logró encrespar los nervios de la malvada, quien no podía entender cómo ella todavía no había caído ante su poderoso ser. Por su parte, el villano se mantenía de pie totalmente inmóvil. Observando la escena, pero sin ensuciarse las manos. Tal como siempre lo había hecho.

-Aceptalo, Ladybug. No podés ganarme. Si te tocan todas mis plumas juntas, morirás. Puedo controlar tu mente y, a la vez, también hacerte mucho daño –la amenazó, acercándose hacia ella.

-¡Eso está por verse!

De esta forma, la heroína dio un salto y puso a girar ambos yo-yos. Los cruzó delante de su cara y se dirigió directo a atacar a la malvada Mayura Catalizadora, sin miramientos. Sin embargo, cuando trató de golpearla, ésta se movió de una manera rápida y volvió a lanzar sus plumas, las cuales se unieron en una afilada flecha, amenazando a la otra chica. Así, ella la lanzó y, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Ladybug, logró rozar su brazo y provocar un corte en él. Increíblemente, logró atravesar el traje mágico y lastimar su carne. Sin poder evitarlo, la de cabello azul cayó, tomándose la herida en un intento por hacer que parase de sangrar. A pesar de haber podido acercarse a ella por fin, esto le costó muy caro. De todas maneras, había podido traspasar esa barrera, lo cual era un avance. Con ello, había logrado averiguar que no podía lanzar dos ataques así a la vez, puesto que sus plumas son limitadas. La villana, quien había notado este detalle, no se preocupó. Sabía que aún tenía ventaja. De esta forma, continuaron batallando, a pesar de lo lesionada que estaba la portadora del miraculous de la Catarina, puesto que su objetivo era claro. Debía terminar con el reinado de esos dos de una buena vez, ya no había lugar para semejante oscuridad en París. Además, su amor corría peligro, ni siquiera sabía qué había sido de él. Estaba indefenso y fuera de su alcance. No podía relajarse.

Por su parte, Hawk Moth se encontraba observando la escena, muy orgulloso de su secuaz. Él no pensaba moverse, ya que veía que no era necesario. Haber enamorado a Lila y convencerla de que se convirtiese en Mayura había sido su mejor decisión. Ella era implacable, poseía sus mismos intereses, tenía la sangre fría, era perfecta para él. Se sentía sumamente triunfador al pensar que él en tan solo unas pocas semanas había logrado más de lo que su patético tío hubiera hecho en toda su vida. Todas esas palabras que había utilizado contra su primo, diciéndole que él había sido su preferido por sobre Adrien fueron únicamente para generar emociones negativas en él. La realidad era que Félix no quería a nadie. Sin embargo, la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era tal, que no pudo percatarse de que alguien se había detenido a sus espaldas. De pronto, sintió un golpe en su rodilla, lo cual lo hizo caer al piso sin remedio. Al voltear a ver, ahí estaba la persona que menos esperaba. Sorpresivamente, Adrien había escapado y, pese a los golpes que le había propiciado durante el confinamiento, aún se mantenía amenazante. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el portador del miraculous del gato negro le arrebató el bastón y lo golpeó fuertemente con él varias veces. A pesar de no haber perdido el conocimiento, esto lo dejó tendido en el suelo. En ese momento, el chico de cabello rubio quiso apresurarse para tomar devuelta su anillo, mas algo que vio lo detuvo. Ladybug estaba muy mal herida, luchando contra alguien muy poderosa, completamente sola. Debido a ello, decidió que lo mejor era intervenir.

-¡Mi lady! –le gritó, haciendo que ella voltease a verlo. En ese instante pudo ver la esperanza en el rostro de Ladybug- Ellos son Félix y Lila, estuvieron detrás de esto todo el tiempo.

-¡Adrien, por favor andate! Es muy peligroso –le advirtió ella, muy preocupada por su compañero.

-No me puedo ir, no lo voy a hacer. No voy a dejarte sola jamás. Te amo.

Al oírlo, el corazón de Ladybug dio un vuelco. Esas palabras que tanto había esperado, habían cruzado los labios de ese chico justo en el momento menos pensado. Lo vio allí parado, a unos metros de distancia de ella, observándola con esos ojos verdes tan sinceros que siempre había adorado. Su sonrisa era suave, a pesar de los golpes visibles en su rostro y su cuerpo, ésta no se había borrado. Había pasado por todo aquello solo por ella. No obstante, ese momento de distracción había sido perfecto para Mayura Catalizadora, quien vio el instante justo para actuar. Mientras unía todas sus plumas en una nube enorme de poder, su atención se posó en la heroína. Esto alarmó enormemente a Adrien, aquello no podía ser algo tomado a la ligera. El aura que desprendía esa villana era maligna, pesada, oscura y se dirigía directo hacia el pecho de su amada. Por esto, como pudo, comenzó a correr hacia ella, desesperado, rogando llegar para así poder evitar el desastre. La chica de cabello azul se alarmó, mas en esa posición no podía hacer demasiado. En el momento en que esa masa de poderosas plumas fue lanzada, el rubio se arrojó delante de ella, recibiendo de lleno ese ataque, haciendo que volasen por los aires en una explosión y arrojándolo irremediablemente hacia el suelo. Aquello fue demasiado para él, por lo que al instante, perdió la consciencia.

-¡¡Adrien!! –gritó Ladybug, exasperada, presenciado justo delante de sus ojos cómo él se sacrificaba por ella.

A pesar del dolor que sintió, la ira fue más fuerte y se apoderó completamente de su cuerpo. El hecho de que él se hubiese arriesgado de esa forma no iba a ser en vano. Por eso, seguidamente, lanzó su arma hacia ella con la suficiente puntería como para tomar el abanico y traerlo hacia sí. Ella se resistió, sin embargo, no pudo contra la fuerza de Ladybug. Así, lo tomó y lo arrojó al suelo, destrozándolo y liberando el akuma. Mientras, con el amuleto encantado la apresaba, para que no pudiese escaparse. Al volver a la normalidad a la nívea mariposa, la dejó ir sin más. Por su parte, el maligno Hawk Moth al verse derrotado quiso escabullirse sin que nadie lo notase, importándole poco el destino de esa quien lo había ayudado. De todas maneras, eso no fue posible, ya que la heroína alcanzó a verlo y, sin ningún tipo de cuidado, tomó ferozmente el yo-yo que apresaba a Mayura y la lanzó de manera en que ella terminó aterrizando sobre su compañero. Esto dejó a ambos derrotados, yaciendo sobre ese tejado de París. Rápidamente, los apresó a los dos de la misma manera y los bajó de allí hasta la calle, en donde un patrullero de la policía los esperaba para por fin llevarlos a la cárcel, así no podrían seguir haciéndole daño a nadie. De esta manera, ella les removió su miraculous a ambos, revelando al mundo la identidad de esos dos personajes siniestros, impidiéndoles así seguir adelante con sus fechorías. Al hurgar en los bolsillos del saco de Hawk Moth, también pudo recuperar el de Chat Noir. No sabía por qué pero intuía que lo traía consigo.

-¡Ella lo hizo! ¡Yo fui simplemente un peón para lograr su cometido! ¡Me manipuló! –gritaba él, en un intento cobarde por zafarse de la responsabilidad. Esto hizo que Lila se diera cuenta de quién era en realidad ese tipo y de que todo ello que le había prometido era una mentira. Por ello, se sintió muy ingenua, por fin había aprendido la lección.

Luego, se subió velozmente al techo del edificio en el que habían estado luchando para poder ver como se encontraba Adrien. Al ver que seguía sin reaccionar, se desesperó. Corrió hacia él, se agachó y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Miró su rostro, el cual se veía dormido y lo presionó un poco más contra ella, en un exasperado abrazo. A pesar de que lo sacudió varias veces, él no se despertaba. Otra vez, el llanto se había apoderado de los ojos de Ladybug.

-Adrien, por favor responde. Adrien... -murmuró, muy preocupada.

Pronto, supo qué debía hacer. Tomó el amuleto encantado y lo lanzó al aire, con la esperanza de que ello hiciese que todo volviera a la normalidad. De esta forma, una ráfaga de color magenta iluminó todo a su alrededor, reparando todos los daños que se habían producido en el encuentro con los villanos. Todo volvió a ser exactamente igual que antes pero, aun así, el rubio seguía sin reaccionar. Pronto, la impotencia se volvió todavía mayor. No podía estar ocurriendo esto, no cuando habían podido volver a estar juntos, no cuando empezaban a construir una vida los dos. Su cuerpo estaba frío, su piel había palidecido. No podía ser cierto aquello, ella no lo aceptaba. Las lágrimas de Ladybug se habían vuelto incontrolables, todo su ser temblaba debido al miedo de no poder volver a ver a quien más quería. El destino le había jugado una muy mala pasada. Aquello no era justo.

-Adrien –volvió a llamarlo, en voz baja aún, solamente audible para él- No te lo pude decir jamás pero yo... yo siempre estuve enamorada de vos. Desde que me diste ese paraguas en esa noche de lluvia, cuando éramos unos niños. Desde que te acercaste a mí y me dedicaste esa hermosa sonrisa. Siempre quise estar con vos, mi sueño desde que te conocí era vivir este inmenso amor a tu lado. No puedo perderte así, no después de todo lo que vivimos. Te amo mucho... no me dejes...

Contrariamente a lo quebrada que se encontraba, decidió presionar el miraculous del gato negro en su mano trémula, antes de tomar la mano de quien yacía inconsciente aún en sus brazos. Luego, lo colocó en su dedo anular, en donde siempre había estado. De manera rápida, Plagg hizo su aparición, muy acongojado al ver a su portador en ese estado. No pudo más que posarse en el hombro de una Ladybug destrozada, tratando de acompañarla en ese momento, mientras mantenía sus orejas caídas. Ella, solamente atinó a sostener la mano de Adrien, mientras bajaba la cabeza y se aferraba a su cuerpo un poco más. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos sucedió algo inesperado.

-Sí, acepto, mi lady –bromeó, haciendo alusión al hecho de que ella le había colocado su anillo justo en el dedo en donde va la alianza de bodas. Su voz estaba claramente afectada, aun así mantenía su buen humor.

Luego de titubear por un segundo, ella levantó la mirada. Así, un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro del rubio, quien permaneció allí tendido, observándola con dulzura. Seguidamente, ella le acarició la mejilla, mientras sentía un gran alivio al verlo vivo. Así, él le sonrió y dejó que su mano descansase sobre la de su amada. Por su parte, Plagg estaba muy emocionado, por lo que voló hacia él y se introdujo dentro de la camisa que llevaba puesta su portador para esconderse. No obstante, en el momento en que quiso incorporarse, emitió un quejido de dolor y tuvo que cesar en su tarea. Aún estaba muy mal herido. Esto hizo que ella se preocupase notoriamente.

-No llores más, princesa –le dijo, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Volviste arriesgar tu vida por mí. Me salvaste otra vez –le respondió, a la vez que se secaba los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por vos, Marinette, mi heroína. Me amaste de esa manera y yo nunca me di cuenta. Me alegra tanto que estemos juntos ahora.

Al saber que había sido escuchada, experimentó un poco de vergüenza, pero sabiendo que era correspondida por fin, eso ya no importaba tanto. Finalmente había podido poner en palabras todo aquello que sentía por Adrien después de tantos años, había perdido el miedo y había decidido jugarse por su amor. Las duras circunstancias vividas le habían hecho reflexionar acerca de la vida y a ser capaz de enfrentar todo lo que le pasaba. Ya no era la misma niña que hacía doce años atrás no habría podido formular una frase delante de la persona que se había robado su corazón. Estaba decidida, había podido tomar de Ladybug ese rasgo tan distintivo que la hacía implacable, ya no iba a titubear nunca más. Sin embargo, al ver lo golpeado que él se encontraba, notó que no podían seguir demorándose. De esta forma, tomó al chico entre sus brazos y descendió de esa terraza con ayuda de su herramienta. Allí, diviso a un grupo de policías a los que en seguida les pidió que llamasen a una ambulancia. Luego de decirle al oído que la esperase, que pronto se reuniría con él otra vez en el hospital, lo dejó en buenas manos y se marchó.

-Ladybug, fuera –exclamó, dedicándole una sonrisa a su amado para después, saludar a todos con un ademán y marcharse de allí hasta desaparecer de la vista de los presentes.

Una vez fuera de alcance, volvió a ser Marinette. Allí, hizo su aparición una agotada Tikki, para quien tenía preparado un macaroon tal como siempre lo había hecho. Ella le agradeció y se introdujo en su bolso a comerlo, mientras su portadora esperaba que todo estuviese bien con el chico. Luego, al ser capaz de ver llegar la ambulancia en donde el rubio sería trasladado, un gran alivio le cayó de golpe. Sabiendo que él ya no estaba en peligro, se marchó de allí.

:::

Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana hicieron su entrada, iluminando a través de las blancas cortinas que se encontraban a su lado, trayendo una cálida luz, la cual le dio de lleno en el rostro. Esto hizo que él abriese los ojos aunque con dificultad y parpadeara varias veces para despertarse completamente. En seguida, sintió un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, tanto en los tobillos y las muñecas, como en el centro de su abdomen, en el cual se concentraba una punzada especialmente intensa. Al observar sus manos, notó que en una de ellas tenía una guía, a través de la cual pasaba un suero, lo que le hizo caer en cuenta de que aún seguía en el hospital. Sin embargo, sintió un gran alivio al ver que la otra era sostenida por una chica, cuya cara estaba apoyada sobre la cama en donde él descansaba. Sus cabellos azules, un poco alborotados, hacían que no pudiese verla del todo bien, mas no lo necesitaba para saber de quién se trataba. Al parecer, ella había estado allí durante toda la noche. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los suyos, lo que le transmitía seguridad y afecto y hacían que aquella estadía no pareciera tan mala como hubiera imaginado. A pesar del cansancio y de las heridas, verla ahí hacía que todo pareciese más leve. Sin darse cuenta, al removerse a penas, hizo que la chica recobrara la consciencia rápidamente. Como pudo se incorporó, tallándose los ojos y ladeando de forma suave la cabeza. Esto a él se le hizo demasiado tierno, por lo que no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla, acomodando un poco algunos mechones que aún cubrían el rostro de aquella joven. Ella, un poco somnolienta aún, le sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sentís, Adrien? –le preguntó, volviendo a tomar su mano tal como lo había hecho anteriormente.

-Ahora que te veo, mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que quiso incorporarse, una fuerte dolencia se lo impidió. Esto hizo que emitiese un suspiro, el cual no fue pasado por alto por Marinette, quien en seguida se alarmó.

-No te esfuerces. Tenés que descansar, estás muy mal herido. El médico me dijo que quizás mañana te dan el alta. No te apures.

-Marinette... ¿querés ser mi novia?

En seguida, la cara de la de cabello azul se puso completamente roja. Definitivamente no esperaba una pregunta como aquella de forma tan inesperada. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y tragó saliva, para después sonreír con algo de nerviosismo. Si eso era un sueño, no quería despertar jamás. Pronto, sus ojos azules se empaparon, pero esta vez debido a la felicidad que le causó oír esas palabras por parte de Adrien. Él no paraba de sorprenderla cada día.

-Claro que sí, gatito –le respondió, besando el dorso de su mano, la cual aún sostenía- Mi príncipe...

Sin poder contener su alegría, Adrien logró erguirse a penas, de forma cuidadosa esta vez. Sin soltarla todavía, se acercó a sus labios y depositó un beso gentil sobre ellos. Luego de separarse de ella, la miró por un momento. Podría detenerse el mundo si quisiera, podrían desaparecer la gente a su alrededor que no importaba, ya que los dos atesorarían esos momentos por siempre. Pronto, vio una lágrima resbalar por el rostro de su amada, por lo que no pudo evitar secarla con su pulgar. Saber que ella se sentía de la misma manera, lo emocionaba. No obstante, un golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación los sacó de su ensoñación. Al mirar allí, pudo observar la figura de una conocida mujer, quien cargaba un ramo de flores y una sonrisa serena. Ella era Nathalie, con quien no había podido terminar su charla por el estado de shock en el que había tenido que lidiar en ese momento. Era un alivio que ella estuviera ahí, en verdad a pesar de todo lo que hubiese ocurrido, no le guardaba ningún rencor. De todas maneras, el recuerdo de su padre y todo lo que había hecho en su momento aún le dolía en lo más profundo del alma. Entendiéndolo completamente, Marinette se despidió de ambos con una mirada dulce y decidió que lo mejor era irse para que ellos pudiesen tener su conversación amenamente. Ambos agradecieron ese gesto.

-Me enteré de lo que te sucedió, me alegra saber que estás bien –dijo ella, entregándole las flores, las cuales Adrien tomó con mucho aprecio. Luego, la mujer tomó asiento frente a él.

-Gracias, Nathalie. Disculpame por haberme marchado así, eso que me dijiste fue demasiado para mí.

-No tenés porqué, quizás yo no encontré las palabras adecuadas. Quiero que sepas que durante los últimos tiempos, tu padre se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. Tuvo vergüenza de verte a la cara, no pudo enfrentarte y decirte la verdad por ello –expresó, para luego suspirar pesadamente- Tu primo aprovechó esa debilidad para usarla a su favor.

Todo aquello lo puso intranquilo, mas quizás debía oírlo. Tenía que cerrar ese capítulo en su vida, por más errores que hubiese cometido no podía evitar amar a su padre. Su memoria estaba ahí, sin embargo, los recuerdos de su infancia, sus palabras, sus cuidados y sus abrazos esporádicos seguían allí. Al verlo dubitativo, ella decidió continuar.

-No supo cómo lidiar con la muerte de tu madre, lo que hizo que la bronca y la frustración le nublaran los pensamientos. Quería traerla devuelta, para él y para vos, le dolía verte sufrir. El poder lo encegueció pero, al final, pudo ver la verdad. Lo siento tanto, Adrien, yo lo ayudé. No sé de qué manera pedirte perdón.

-Ya no importa. Te quiero mucho, fuiste mi segunda mamá. Yo sé que nada justifica lo que mi padre hizo, pero a su vez, puedo llegar a comprenderlo. Gracias por decirme todo esto, es lo que necesitaba para darle cierre y poder sanar.

Él se mantuvo apacible, muy distinto a como había reaccionado en un principio, puesto que pensó en que todo el tiempo que no había podido pasar con su padre por su trabajo había logrado recuperarlo en el transcurso de su enfermedad. Fue muy doloroso perderlo y verlo de esa manera, pero en su corazón elegía quedarse con los buenos recuerdos. Su cambio de actitud fue notorio y por fin lograba entender por qué. Se habían vuelto más cercanos y pereció en paz, junto a él. El hecho de poder conciliar con su pasado le traía armonía. Las palabras de Adrien habían logrado llegar muy profundo en el corazón de la mujer, quien no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio al escucharlo. Sin más, decidió abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, como no había podido hacer nunca antes. Se vio correspondida por él, por lo que cerró sus ojos y se entregó al calor que ese tipo de afecto le generó. De esta forma, se quedó un rato más charlando con el chico, notando la gran persona en la que se había convertido. Finalmente, ella sintió que había hecho un buen trabajo. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre feliz, lleno de ilusiones y cariño para dar. Después de mucho tiempo, Nathalie por fin pudo sonreír de verdad.

:::

Las estrechas calles del viejo París se encontraban tranquilas, iluminadas por los faroles y las incontables luces que colgaban sobre las mesas de los bares, los cuales comenzaban a abrir al anochecer. Aquello hacía que el suelo empedrado brillase a cada paso que daban. Había muchas personas caminando por allí, charlando de forma amena, riendo y disfrutando del clima que, a esa altura del año, comenzaba a ser más frío. Había transcurrido un total de tres meses a partir de la última batalla que habían tenido, en la cual como siempre, Ladybug y Chat Noir habían logrado vencer. Todos los ciudadanos podían estar tranquilos, ya que ellos estuvieron allí para defenderlos. Ya no había de qué preocuparse. Los miraculous de la mariposa y del pavo real ya descansaban junto con los demás en la caja, justo donde siempre debieron estar. Sabiendo esto, ellos podían pasear de manera tranquila, tomados de la mano, tal como todas las parejas de enamorados lo hacían. Marinette llevaba unos jeans holgados de color celeste, junto con una camiseta negra al cuerpo y un blazer amarronado a rayas que completaba su atuendo. Dentro de su bolso, Tikki los observaba con ensoñación. Por su parte, Adrien vestía unos pantalones oscuros, junto con una camiseta blanca y una campera de mezclilla. En su bolsillo, se relajaba un Plagg algo asqueado por tanto romanticismo.

-¿Cuántas personas te pidieron un autógrafo o fotografía desde que salimos de casa? ¿Tres, cuatro? –preguntó ella, riendo ante la popularidad de su flamante novio.

-Fueron pocos esta vez, es un alivio.

-No te tenía así de engreído. Parece que el gatito se te subió a la cabeza –bromeó, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él. Esto hizo que Plagg se quejase por lo bajo, aunque le resultó más entretenido tomar un trozo de camembert que su portador le ofrecía que seguir con ello.

-Lo siento, mi lady. Me imagino que para vos es muy molesto, es que no me puedo negar.

-No te preocupes, lindo. Te comprendo. Soy capaz de aguantarlo si eso significa estar con vos –respondió, para después acercarse y dejar que su cabeza descansase sobre el hombro del chico. Él sonrió.

Su paso era pausado, no tenían ninguna clase de apuros. Ella, por su lado, estaba feliz manteniendo su perfil bajo, ya que para los flashes de las cámaras estaba su alter ego. Le agradaba pasar desapercibida para la gente y también para todos esos jóvenes que se acercaban al rubio con mucha ilusión. Ella había estado en ese lugar también, por lo que los entendía y no quería interferir. Disfrutaba mucho de los momentos que compartía con el chico, los cuales él siempre buscaba la manera de volverlos especiales con algún gesto, alguna caricia o palabra de amor. Sin embargo, un poco de melancolía inundó su corazón al recordar que sus días estaban por cambiar completamente. Él tenía todavía tenía sus obligaciones en Nueva York, a pesar de sus viajes por algunas de las campañas estaba asentado allí. Por su parte, ella también debía cumplir con su carrera y con su trabajo. Estarían muy lejos el uno del otro y, a decir verdad, esa idea no le gustaba para nada. De todas maneras, no podía hacer mucho por evitarlo. Sin darse cuenta, se había detenido súbitamente. Esto llamó la atención de su compañero, quien terminó haciendo lo mismo. Al mirarla de nuevo, notó en su rostro un semblante triste.

-¿Qué pasa, Marinette?

-Nada, es solo que... recordé que pronto te tenés que ir lejos de mí.

-Pero eso no cambia en nada, podemos hablar todos los días. Incluso podemos hacer videollamadas en las noches, así no me siento tan solo –le dijo, acercándole a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura.

-¿En las noches nada más? –inquirió ella.

-Sí... así puede verte con ese body de encaje que tanto me gusta, va a ser duro no tenerte a mi lado, no poder tocarte y besarte...

-¡Gatito atrevido! –le gritó, un poco avergonzada por lo que acababa de oír pero a su vez, riendo ante las ocurrencias de ese chico. Por más que no lo aceptase, ella se sentía de la misma manera.

-Volveré para las vacaciones de invierno. Va a ser una tortura estar lejos de vos, pero tampoco quiero que abandones todo por mí. Te amo demasiado como para hacerte algo así.

Seguidamente, colocó ambas manos sobre el rostro de Adrien y se elevó, poniéndose en puntas de pie para así poder besarlo en los labios. Él la correspondió, acortando un poco más el abrazo, dejándose llevar por el momento. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, tratando de no pensar en el futuro tan pronto. Además, bien sabían que el hecho de estar separados en forma física no cambiaba sus sentimientos, lo habían podido comprobar al haber estado separados durante tantos años y al ver que, luego de encontrarse, éstos seguían allí, tan vivos como cuando eran más jóvenes. Si el destino había sido capaz de reunirlos otra vez después de años, ellos no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de reencontrarse. Sabían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Súbitamente, el sonido del celular de Marinette hizo que los dos se quebrasen el contacto un momento. Ella lo tomó, sin embargo, al observar la pantalla, notó que era un número desconocido. Incluso, podía decir que no se trataba de un teléfono local, puesto que los dígitos eran muy diferentes. Algo desconcertada, miró a su compañero, para después tomar un poco de aire y decidirse a responder.

-¿Hola? –habló, algo temerosa.

-Buenas noches, ¿hablo con la señorita Marinette Dupain-Cheng? –oyó a una mujer decirle, del otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, ella habla.

A medida que avanzaba la conversación, Adrien fue capaz de notar como las expresiones de la chica de cabello azul se iban tornando un poco más alegres cada vez. Eso lo sorprendía y lo intrigaba a la vez, puesto que al haber tanto ruido en el ambiente no podía escuchar lo que decía la persona del otro lado. Pronto, vio brillar los expresivos ojos azules de Marinette y la oyó despedirse cordialmente por fin de la otra persona. Ella, habiendo presionado con mucho cuidado sobre la pantalla para colgar, en seguida guardó el teléfono y, luego de unos segundos, se lanzó violentamente a los brazos de su amado. Él la recibió, un poco desconcertado, trastabillando hacia atrás debido a la efusividad. En seguida, la escuchó reír y sollozar al mismo tiempo, lo cual se le hizo más extraño aún. Quería comprender.

-¡Adrien, Adrien!

-¿Qué pasó? Decime, muero de curiosidad.

-Me acaban de llamar de una marca muy reconocida, con lo televisivo que se volvió el accidente se enteraron que soy una estudiante de diseño y se contactaron con mi profesor, quien les presentó mi portfolio. Me ofrecieron un trabajo efectivo en su compañía... ¡en Nueva York! ¿Entendés lo que quiere decir esto? Nos iremos juntos.

La forma en la que el rostro de la chica se iluminó expresando la más pura emoción lo hizo detenerse un segundo. Mientras procesaba aquello, sus latidos se aceleraron y una mueca de felicidad se hizo presente en la cara del chico. Sin pensárselo más, la tomó entre sus brazos y la alzó de manera un tanto torpe debido a la agitación que cargaba, no podía creer que algo tan bueno les estuviera sucediendo justo en ese momento en que creían que ya todo estaba decidido. El hecho de no tener que estar separado de ella y de que sus caminos se entrelazasen otra vez lo hacía sumamente feliz. Por ello, rió sonoramente, dando vueltas con ella a cuestas, haciendo que ella riese también, apoyada sobre los hombros del rubio. Aunque eso significase dejar algunas cosas atrás, Marinette estaba segura de querer vivir de aquello que le apasionaba realmente. Era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. La pastelería había cumplido su ciclo en su vida, por mucha nostalgia que le causase. Sumado a esto, estar junto con el amor de su vida, transitando cambios positivos a su lado hacían todo mucho mejor. Detrás de ellos, podía verse cómo se encendían los focos que iluminaban la torre Eiffel. El paisaje era perfecto.

-Te amo tanto, Adrien.

-Y yo a vos, Marinette.

:::

El tiempo parecía haber pasado muy rápidamente, tanto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio sosteniendo un pasaje, junto con su pasaporte y equipaje, lista para abordar el avión que la llevaría hasta otro continente. Había aprendido la lección, esta vez, el viaje sería por encima de las nubes y no en una gran masa de agua furibunda, como la última vez. Con una mezcla de sentimientos, había sido capaz de despedirse de todos y cada uno de sus amigos, así como también de sus padres, quienes con lágrimas en los ojos le deseaban una buena vida, llena de aventuras nuevas y sueños cumplidos. Regresaría siempre que tuviera la oportunidad, eso era seguro, pero a pesar de la melancolía que le generase separarse temporalmente de aquellos a los que quería, estaba a un paso de lograr todo lo que alguna vez había deseado. A su lado, el chico que la amaba estaba observándola, sonriendo con la más pura mueca de felicidad que había visto jamás. Él era su todo. Siempre estuvo ahí, tal como cuando eran adolescentes y batallaban contra el mal. Al haber logrado erradicarlo, solo les restaba ser felices. Junto a ellos, sus dos kwamis estaban para acompañarlos, a los cuales prometieron no dejarlos nunca más. Eran parte de su ser, por más que ya no fueran superhéroes, ellos eran sus amigos incondicionales. Así, de manera rápida, lograron atravesar el pasillo, subir la escalera e introducirse dentro de la nave para poder buscar sus asientos. Una vez acomodados allí, el chico tomó sus auriculares, ofreciéndole uno a su novia, quien lo aceptó al instante.

-Vos y yo hasta el fin del mundo, ¿verdad, gatito?

-Así es, mi lady.

Y así, al presionar sobre la pantalla, la canción con la que había comenzado su historia de amor se oyó por medio del aparato. "La vie en rose". Finalmente, ella dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amor, como tantas veces, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por la melodía. Luego, el avión despegó. Allí, al otro lado del planeta, los esperaba una vida juntos.

Fin

:::

Hasta aquí llegó esta historia, siento un poco de melancolía ahora pero debía darle un merecido final a esta bella historia de amor (a mí manera). Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo. Estoy sensible, no puedo negarlo. Nos leeremos pronto en otro momento. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Au revoir! Moonlight, fuera :D


End file.
